


Укрощение строптивого

by llogan



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 17:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5464148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llogan/pseuds/llogan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Нам нужен взрыв, Эмрис. Не обязательно паленые факты. Достаточно просто рассказать о поместье, укладе жизни, милых мелочах. Учитывая, что речь пойдет о Пендрагоне, это само по себе станет взрывом. - Мистер Килгарра потянулся за трубкой, что означало окончание разговора. - В обратном случае, взрыв ожидает твой контракт.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на Артур/Мерлин ОТП фест «Две стороны одной медали»  
> Тема № 25. The Last Dragonlord

\- Ну, давай же, давай! - взмолился Мерлин, глядя на приборную панель. - Обещаю, мы больше не будем заправляться у Сэджвика. И завтра тебя ждет самое лучшее масло. - Машина слабо ухнула, и Мерлин воодушевился: - Конечно синтетическое! Могла бы не спрашивать. Только сейчас, пожалуйста, поехали!

Он в десятый раз повернул ключ в замке зажигания, но машина не думала заводиться. Вокруг была кромешная тьма, в лобовое стекло барабанил дождь, а его телефон испустил дух еще два часа назад.

Лучше не бывает.

Он провел день в Андовере, навещая старую леди Хьюм в ее поместье. Это была вторая его поездка, и, похоже, далеко не последняя. Как все пожилые люди, леди Хьюм любила поболтать. Мерлин уже был заочно знаком с ее сыновьями и дочерью, внуками, братьями, племянницами и Бог знает с кем еще. Родственников у леди было много, и все они, как на подбор, были людьми непорядочными и весьма недостойными. О каждом у нее находилось не менее десятка сомнительных историй, которые перетекали одна в другую, сплетаясь в тесный клубок, из которого Мерлин давно уже не чаял выбраться.  
До обеда они пересаживали цветы. Мерлин по уши извозился в земле, его голова раскалывалась от бесконечного старушечьего бормотания, которое прекращалось лишь, когда леди Хьюм вдруг начинала дремать. За обедом они наконец-то немного поговорили о доме, Мерлин посмотрел старые фотографии поместья и изучил реестр документов, свидетельствующих о переходе собственности из одних рук в другие. У дома была интересная история, и Мерлин наделал кучу пометок, которые могли пригодиться ему для написания статьи. После этого леди Хьюм поведала ему об основных традициях своей семьи и истории их возникновения. Затем они снова вернулись в сад, и работали там, пока вдалеке не загрохотал гром, и крупные капли не начали падать на землю.  
Леди Хьюм осталась очень довольна, утверждая, что дождь после посадки весьма благоприятен для растений, и милый мальчик Мерлин, который так ей помог, может рассчитывать на еще одно посещение в следующие выходные.  
На том они и расстались.

Машина заглохла, когда он преодолел уже больше половины расстояния. Последний городок остался позади двадцать минут назад, а до Лондона было еще по меньшей мере два часа пути.  
Делать нечего. 

Мерлин выбрался из машины и раскрыл над головой глянцевый журнал. Лило немилосердно. Щелкнув сигнализацией, он зашагал вдоль дороги, к освещенным строениям, которые приметил впереди еще до того, как машина заглохла. Отсюда их не было видно, и он шел практически наугад, надеясь, что правильно рассчитал местоположение. Через сотню метров он поравнялся с высокой, увитой плющом оградой, и держался ее пока не вышел к воротам. Чуть поодаль, освещенная фонарем, поскрипывала незапертая калитка. Мерлин попытался нащупать в стене звонок, но не нашел его. Дождь лил как из ведра, журнал над головой превратился в мокрый кусок бумаги, а меж деревьев виднелся уютно освещенный дом. Мерлин продрог до костей, поэтому не стал топтаться в раздумьях, а просто толкнул дверцу.

Он не помнил, как добрался до крыльца. Расстояние было небольшим, и он преодолел его бегом, вжав голову в плечи и прикрывшись курткой, потому что несчастный журнал был уже ни на что не годен. Когда он звонил в дверь, вода все еще текла по его лицу, а на носу висела большая капля, которая скапливалась, сколько бы Мерлин ее не смахивал.  
Дверь распахнулась, и губы Мерлина на секунду перестали дрожать. На пороге стоял молодой человек, чуть старше него самого. Его светлые волосы были в беспорядке, зато легкая щетина казалась очень даже милой. Как и все остальное, что Мерлин успел разглядеть.  
Парень закатил глаза, словно к нему стучали по крайней мере раз в полчаса, чем совершенно его достали.

\- Как вы сюда попали? - изумленно спросил он.

\- Калитка была открыта, - Мерлин с силой потер плечи, пытаясь хоть немного согреться. - Могу я войти? 

Парень покачал головой:

\- Нет.

\- Нет?

Мерлин не ожидал, что его примут с распростертыми объятиями, но это "нет" не вписывалось в самый худший прием, который он мог себе представить.

\- Я прошу прощения, - он отступил на шаг. - Моя машина заглохла недалеко от вашего дома. В округе больше нет не единого жилища. И телефон не работает, а мне позарез...

Дверь перед его носом захлопнулась.

\- ...нужно связаться с городом, - ошалело закончил Мерлин.

Спустя несколько мгновений, справившись с первым изумлением, он еще раз нажал на звонок.

\- Послушайте... - начал он, когда дверь снова отворилась. - Я не отниму много времени.

\- Вы отняли, по крайней мере, уже две минуты, - сухо ответили ему.

\- Вам не кажется, что это невежливо? - с сомнением спросил Мерлин.

\- Невежливо врываться в чужой дом, если кто-то из хозяев забыл запереть калитку, да еще и требовать к себе внимания. 

\- Мне не нужно внимание, - поспешил заверить Мерлин, - только звонок.

Парень оглядел его критическим взглядом. Одним из самых критических, что приходилось выдерживать Мерлину. Даже мистер Килгарра, его редактор, был не столь пристрастен, когда брал его на стажировку в свое издательство. Мерлин понадеялся, что у него достаточно жалкий и кричащий о помощи вид, потому что в обратном случае он просто не представлял что делать.

\- Ладно. - Парень посторонился, пропуская Мерлина внутрь. - У тебя ровно пять минут. 

В доме было тепло, хотя Мерлину наверное показалось бы теплым любое место, кроме того, в котором он провел последние полчаса. С его куртки капало, и он снял ее, оставив на ручке двери, а потом стянул кеды - один об другой, не желая наследить. Ему показалось, что он заметил усмешку, промелькнувшую на губах блондина, когда тот закрывал дверь.

Гостиная была обставлена на старинный манер, но с налетом современных достижений, вроде огромной плазменной панели домашнего кинотеатра. Центр комнаты занимали два кресла, огромный мягкий диван и низкий журнальный стол, заваленный газетами и пультами дистанционного управления. В камине тихо потрескивал огонь, а перед ним на медвежьей шкуре лежал огромный дог, который разглядывал Мерлина с тем же ленивым раздражением, что и его хозяин. 

Но самое пристальное внимание Мерлина привлекли гобелены, украшавшие комнату. Левую стену занимало огромных размеров полотно, с позеленевшими от времени нитками, изображавшее королевскую охоту времен Карла II. Правую - несколько полотен поменьше, сотканных, вероятно, совсем недавно, но также посвященных лошадям. На одном Мерлин разглядел фрагмент главной башни Эпсомского Дерби, которую невозможно было спутать ни с одной другой, на другом овал ипподрома в Ипсвиче, где он побывал пару недель назад, увязавшись за Лансом - страстным поклонником лошадей. 

\- Телефон в углу, - послышалось из-за спины и Мерлин, спохватившись, обернулся, протягивая руку. 

\- Я - Мерлин. 

Парень издевательски хмыкнул, игнорируя жест, и прошел мимо, прихватив по пути бокал бренди с каминной полки.

\- Четыре с половиной минуты. Мерлин.

\- В чем дело, дружище? - удивленно сказало он.

\- Не припоминаю, когда мы успели стать друзьями.

\- Нет так нет, - примирительно сказал Мерлин, пожимая к плечами и направляясь к аппарату.

Он поднес трубку к уху и быстро набрал домашний номер Гвен, который, Слава Богу, помнил наизусть. Ее не оказалось дома, он надиктовал ей сообщение на автоответчик, попросив отменить утреннюю встречу, на которую теперь не мог успеть при всем желании, и предупредить об этом мистера Килгарру.

\- Не нальешь глоток бренди? - спросил Мерлин, когда закончил. - Мне возвращаться под дождем в машину, а я совершенно продрог.

\- На вешалке у дверей одноразовые непромокаемые накидки.

\- Ладно, - сказал Мерлин и сердито добавил: - Спасибо.

-Артур Пендрагон! - от неожиданности Мерлин подскочил на месте и обернулся к источнику шума. Им оказалась молодая привлекательная девушка, с длинными блестящими волосами, собранными в высокий хвост. Шерстяная кофта с капюшоном, явно домашней вязки, была накинута поверх легкого вечернего платья, и придавала ей забавный и в то же время странно изысканный вид. - Ты бессовестный невоспитанный тип!

Мерлин еле удержался, чтобы не закивать.

\- Моргана, - она протянула руку, улыбаясь и демонстрируя милые ямочки на щеках, и Мерлин с благодарностью пожал ее пальцы. - Пожалуйста, иди к камину. - А затем сменила тон, вновь обращаясь к Артуру: - На твоем госте места сухого нет, а ты выгоняешь его обратно под дождь?

\- Он не гость, и я его впервые его вижу.

\- Какая разница? Человек в беде.

\- Да все нормально, - вставил Мерлин. 

\- Видишь? У него все нормально.

Моргана с осуждением покачала головой. 

\- Мне стыдно за тебя.

\- Тоже мне новость, - пожал плечами Артур, вставая с кресла и подбрасывая поленьев в камин. - Куда-то собралась?

\- Еду в Тэндли, - ответила Моргана, скидывая кофту и облачаясь в один из дождевиков. - Вернусь поздно.

\- Мне снова ужинать одному? - недовольно буркнул Артур, орудуя кочергой.

\- Это уж ты сам реши. - Моргана заговорщицки улыбнулась Мерлину. На ее щеках все еще играли ямочки, и тон оставался абсолютно беззлобным, из чего Мерлин сделал вывод, что она давно привыкла к своему невыносимому... кому-то. 

Мерлин понадеялся, что они, по крайней мере, не женаты.

\- В этом Тэндли есть гостиница? - спросил он, подходя к двери вслед за девушкой. 

Моргана на секунду задумалась.

\- Не думаю, что тебе нужна гостиница. Ты можешь остаться у нас.

\- О, нет-нет, - замахал руками Мерлин. - Я и так достаточно испытывал ваше терпение.

Из-за спинки кресла, в котором вновь расположился Артур, послышалось удовлетворенное хмыканье.

\- Ты ничего не испытывал, - махнула рукой Моргана. - Через пятнадцать минут накроют ужин. Я бы с удовольствием осталась поболтать, да меня ждут друзья. Но брат составит тебе компанию. Да, Артур?

Ответом им была гробовая тишина.

\- Артур?

Мерлин услышал, как тот потянул носом воздух - в такой невыносимой муке, словно присутствие Мерлина разрушало весь его мир.

\- Хорошо. 

\- Ну и волшебно! - Моргана улыбнулась Мерлину, снова сжала его руку в своей и, накинув капюшон дождевика, выпорхнула за дверь.

Повисла еще одна гробовая тишина. Артур остался сидеть в своем кресле. Мерлину была видна только его рука и зажатый в ней бокал с бренди. 

\- Чудесная девушка, - сказал он после нескольких тишины, которая в случае с ним двумя, могла стать вечной. - Твоя сестра?

\- Я не настроен на светскую беседу, Мерлин. Без обид.

\- Что-то случилось? - спросил Мерлин, подходя к нему. Сейчас у него была возможность рассмотреть Артура получше.

Определенно благородных кровей. Мерлин не очень в этом смыслил, но осанка, волевой подбородок и эта идиотская надменность говорили сами за себя. Даже то, как Артур держал стакан, наводили на мысль о голубой крови.  
Избалованный сынок богатенького папаши. Очевидно, наследник. На указательном пальце левой руки Мерлин заметил кольцо - широкий серебряный обод, украшенный письменами. Он не выглядел, как родовой перстень, но, беря в расчет весь облик Артура, Мерлин мог биться об заклад, что это не простая цацка.

Он почесал в затылке. Фамилия Пендрагон была смутно ему знакома. Но совершенно точно не из прессы и сводок светской хроники. Мерлин почему-то уцепился за слово "сводки". Возможно, биржевые. Похоже, его отец - удачливый провинциальный делец, или что-то в этом духе. 

\- Стены моего дома вот-вот обрушатся под тяжестью твоей мысли, - подал голос Артур, и Мерлин вздрогнул.

\- Извини, - смущенно сказал он. - Я пытался вспомнить. Твоя фамилия мне знакома.

Артур закатил глаза.

\- Будь любезен, не держи меня за того, кем сам являешься. 

\- Что, прости? - искренне удивился Мерлин.

\- Я накормлю тебя ужином, и оставлю ночевать, раз уж Моргане вздумалось играть в благородство. Но к утру чтобы ноги твоей здесь не было.

Мерлину показалось, что ему влепили пощечину. Он даже потер скулу, чувствуя, как неумолимо она краснеет. 

Ладно. Он, конечно, был простым парнем, но все имело свой предел. Мистер Пендрагон может продолжать наслаждаться своим вечером в одиночку.

\- Думаю, мне лучше заночевать в машине, - сказал он.

Артур прищурил глаза, окидывая его внимательным взглядом.

\- Неплохая идея, Мерлин, - кивнул он после некоторого молчания.

Мерлин направился к двери и уже взялся за ручку, когда Артур окликнул его.

\- Стой! 

Наконец-то!

\- Машина моей сестры, - Артур мизинцем указал на дверь. - Она еще в гараже.

\- И?

\- Моргана увидит, что ты уходишь, идиот.

Мерлин приподнял брови, но его неприкрытое изумление осталось без внимания. Артур уже отвернулся, снова наполняя свой бокал. Мерлину пришло в голову, что из этого могла бы получиться неплохая статья. "Одинокий путник в ночи и придурок".

\- Знаешь, - сказал он, возвращаясь к камину, и плюхнулся в кресло, игнорируя недовольный взгляд Артура. - Я очень неприхотлив, но это переходит все границы.

\- Что конкретно, Мерлин?

\- Ты никогда не оказывался в беде? Так, чтобы понадобилась чья-то помощь? Пусть даже пустяковая.

Артур понимающе улыбнулся, но это была чертовски высокомерная улыбка.

\- Со своими трудностями я справляюсь сам.

\- Вернее, твой отец помогает тебе справляться с ними?

Взгляд Артура потемнел. Мерлин подумал, что это даже забавно - уметь так выражать свои мысли.

\- Мой отец умер, - сказал Артур глухо. - А ты идиот.

На сей раз Мерлин был склонен согласиться.

\- Я прошу прощения. Но, знаешь, ты выглядишь, как… - он взмахнул рукой, изображая что-то неопределенное и явно недостойное лестной оценки. - И я подумал…

\- Ты подумал? – подхватил Артур. – Это новость вечера.

Мерлин открыл рот, намереваясь ответить в том же духе, но боковая дверь отворилась и в проеме появилась немолодая женщина с подносом, на котором дымилось что-то ароматное. Завидев Мерлина, женщина остановилась и всплеснула бы руками, если бы те не были заняты.

\- Превосходно! - воскликнула она почти с тем же недовольством, что и Моргана. - У нас гость, а я узнаю об этом только сейчас!

\- Еще один прибор, Мими, будь любезна, - вполне спокойно отреагировал Артур. - Мы поужинаем здесь.

\- Тогда нужно сходить за добавкой.

Артур поднялся и забрал поднос из ее рук:

\- Зная твои порции, дорогая, я уверен, здесь достаточно еды на двоих. 

Мими тут же смягчилась. Ее взгляд, обращенный к Артуру, был по-матерински ласковым, и Мерлин удивился, как вторая женщина кряду может не замечать, с каким неприятным типом ей приходится иметь дело.

\- Мистер...?

\- Эмрис, - Мерлин поклонился.

\- Мистер Эмрис останется у нас на ночь? - спросила Мими, доставая из буфета второй прибор.

\- Да, - сказал Артур и Мерлин перевел на него изумленный взгляд.

\- Тогда я приготовлю ему комнату.

\- Спасибо, Мими. И еще, - Артур уселся за стол, раскладывая на коленях салфетку. - Машина моего гостя осталась недалеко от ворот. Верно, Мерлин? 

\- На шоссе. - Мерлин кивнул. - В стороне, противоположной городу.

\- Попроси Гарета, Мим, пусть отбуксирует ее в гараж.

Мими кивнула и сняла крышки с блюд. Мерлин шумно потянул носом, дурея от аромата свежего хлеба, и мяса, и овощей. У него крошки во рту не было с обеда у леди Хьюм. Кроме того, Мерлин всегда чувствовал голод, когда нервничал.

~*~

\- Странно, что ты такой худой, - сказал Артур, когда Мерлин потянулся к третьему куску.

Невероятно, этот сгусток заносчивости первым начал разговор!

\- У меня хороший обмен веществ, - ответил Мерлин с набитым ртом. - И большие умственные нагрузки.

\- Это какие же? - поинтересовался Артур, наполняя бокалы. - Не пронести ложку мимо рта?

\- Почему ты так со мной разговариваешь? Мы ведь даже незнакомы.

\- Вот именно! - Артур поднял вверх указательный палец, а потом указал им на Мерлина. - Но ты сидишь за моим столом, делишь со мной ужин и будешь ночевать в моей постели. - Мерлин вскинул голову, перестав жевать. - Которая принадлежит мне, - поправился Артур. - Не радуйся.

\- Если проблема в этом, - Мерлин протянул руку через стол. - Мы можем познакомиться.

Очевидно, в глазах Артура это был не самый подобающий жест. Мерлину ни разу в жизни не приходилось иметь дело со столь несговорчивым субъектом. За этот вечер он четырежды извинился, дважды предложил знакомство, несколько раз ощутил себя полным ничтожеством. Пожалуй, следовало поставить точку.

\- Если честно, я жажду общения с тобой не больше, чем ты со мной, - признался он. - Я обещал твоей сестре остаться, но думаю лишь о том, чтобы вечер поскорее закончился.

\- Взаимно, - сухо сказал Артур.

\- Тебе говорили, что ты хам? - резко спросил Мерлин.

\- Ты не девушка, чтобы я был с тобой галантен.

\- Не уверен, что с девушками ты ведешь себя иначе.

Артур вздернул подбородок и посмотрел на него, чуть нахмурив брови:

\- Тебя это не касается.

\- Знаешь, - Мерлин встал из-за стола, подкладывая под тарелку салфетку. - Я что-то уже сыт. Спасибо за ужин.

Артур не тронулся с места.

\- Не понимаю, на что ты обижаешься, - он пригубил вино, глядя на Мерлина поверх бокала. 

\- А я думаю - понимаешь, - Мерлин склонился к нему, опираясь рукой о спинку стула. - Ты неправ, и прекрасно это сознаешь. Просто твой характер не позволяет тебе этого признать.

\- Да неужели? - издевательски протянул Артур. У него были изумительные голубые глаза. Мерлин почувствовал, как внутри у него что-то оборвалось, и небольшая, по-видимому, самая легкомысленная часть его души, отправилась в свободный полет. 

От губ Артура пахло вином, скулы чуть порозовели. Грудная клетка учащенно вздымалась, то ли от волнения, то ли от захватившего его спора, и Мерлину вдруг сделалось жарко, так жарко, как если бы он все еще жался к камину, и языки пламени лизали его со всех сторон, причем самый горячий орудовал внизу живота, где медленно начала разливаться приятная тяжесть. У Мерлина мурашки побежали по телу, словно кто-то и в самом деле одарил его подобной лаской.  
Он беззвучно охнул, отпрянув, и закусил губу, резко выдыхая через нос. 

\- Что такое, Мерлин? - прищурился Артур.

\- Все в порядке, - голос чуть охрип, но в остальном не подвел его, и Мерлин выдохнул еще раз, пытаясь успокоиться. - Я могу уйти к себе?

Артур позвонил в колокольчик.

\- Мим проводит тебя, - его взгляд равнодушно скользнул по лицу Мерлина. - Приятных снов.

Мерлин чуть снова не сказал "спасибо", но сдержался и просто кивнул.

Его щеки пылали, сердце взволнованно колотилось, а член, этот глупый предатель, сладко ныл только оттого, что Мерлин заметил, как Артур поддался ему навстречу - всего на одно мгновение, прежде чем снова откинуться на спинку стула. Это было слишком похоже на встречное движение, как если бы Артур думал, что Мерлин собирается целовать его.


	2. Chapter 2

Утро выдалось солнечным и погожим. Ни следа от вчерашнего дождя. В естественном свете гостиная выглядела просторней, солнце постепенно заливало ее сквозь окна, и в широких полосах света можно было разглядеть мелких мошек и летающую в комнате пыль. Это напоминало Мерлину его родной дом, в маленькой захолустной деревушке, из которой он был родом. 

Он хотел уехать как можно раньше, не желая сталкиваться с Артуром, и в то же время понимал, что это будет верхом неблагодарности. Однако из его головы все еще не шло вчерашнее расставание и совершенно нереальный момент, когда они, не сговариваясь, чуть было не переступили грань допустимого.

Мерлин стоял на нижней ступени лестницы и раздумывал над этим, когда дверь отворилась, и в дом босиком, прижав к груди пару туфель, прокралась Моргана. Видимо, порядки в этом доме все же диктовал Артур. Завидев Мерлина, Моргана округлила глаза и приложила палец к губам.

\- Доброе утро! - шепотом сказал Мерлин. 

\- Привет, - Моргана сняла с руки дождевик и осторожно поставила туфли на полочку. - Он спит?

\- Не знаю, - Мерлин пожал плечами, - я не видел его со вчерашнего вечера.

Моргана подошла чуть ближе. Несмотря на усталый вид, ее глаза сияли, и Мерлин готов был поклясться, что она с удовольствием бы сделала по комнате пару па, если бы не боялась разбудить Артура.

\- Останешься на завтрак?

Мерлин покачал головой: 

\- Я бы с удовольствием, но нужно ехать.

Моргана кивнула:

\- Встретимся во дворе через пять минут.

Снаружи это было не вполне типичное для этой части Англии загородное поместье. Мерлин повидал несколько неплохих домов, пока был на практике в журнале мистера Килгарры, но этот выгодно отличался размером и неизбитостью архитектурного решения, больше свойственных южно-европейским особнякам. Он куда больше походил на итальянскую виллу, нежели на английское поместье. Вдоль парадной стороны дома проходила терраса с множеством арок, являющаяся одновременно длинным балконом, куда вели выходы из комнат второго этажа. Стены были не привычного белого, а мягкого персикового оттенка, оконные рамы первого этажа были выкрашены в коричневый цвет. Дом и подъездная аллея утопали в зелени. Мерлин удивился тому, что местным садовникам удалось добиться такой густоты и насыщенности. Несколько кустов цвели ароматными большими цветками, названий которых Мерлин не мог припомнить с ходу, но ему совершенно точно не приходилось сталкиваться с ними в этой полосе. 

Справа виднелся небольшой ухоженный сад, в который вели запертые сейчас двери гостиной. Мерлин живо представил, как проходят здесь празднества и вечеринки: фонарики на деревьях, распахнутые на террасу двери, музыка - живая или мягко льющаяся из динамика огромной стереосистемы. Низ живота вдруг потянуло - от страха и какого-то непонятного предвкушения, пусть даже Мерлин прекрасно сознавал, что двери дома Артура Пендрагона никогда не будут открыты для него. И в то же время, это казалось ему совершенно реальным - как вчерашний ужин, как терпкое вино, которое принесла им Мими, и которое Артур наливал его бокал, не спуская с него пронзительных голубых глаз.

Мерлин вздрогнул, когда Моргана взяла его под руку. Он не слышал ее шагов. 

\- У тебя совсем нет времени? - спросил она. - Я бы показала тебе конюшни.

Мерлин не переставал удивляться, насколько противоположный артуровскому прием оказала ему она - хотя он был для нее таким же незнакомцем, как и для ее брата.

\- Совсем, - вздохнул Мерлин. Моргане было не обязательно знать, что он жаждет уехать до того, как вновь столкнется с Артуром. - К тому же, я бы не хотел злоупотреблять твоим временем. 

Возможно, это было не слишком вежливо. Да ладно, это было классическое хамство, но от мысли о новой встрече с Артуром у Мерлина так начинало сводить живот, что ему в любом случае было не до лошадей.

\- Пустяки, - сказала Моргана. - В следующий раз?

\- В следующий раз, - подтвердил Мерлин.

\- Волшебно! - Моргана вновь взяла его под руку. - Пойдем, я провожу тебя.

Они дошли до гаражей. Машина Мерлина стояла в одном из них, и не было сомнений, что теперь она была на ходу. Ключи он нашел в замке зажигания и, легко заведя мотор, вывел ее на улицу, а потом хлопнул дверцей, вырастая перед носом у Морганы. И все слова пропали в один миг.

\- Передашь ему спасибо? – попросил Мерлин.

Девушка кивнула.

\- Обязательно. Береги себя. 

Мерлину хотелось ее поцеловать, но он решил, что это слишком. Однако оказался неправ. Моргана сама чмокнула его в щеку - Мерлин уловил легкий аромат ее духов - и шепнула на прощанье:

\- Будешь неподалеку, заглядывай в наш гостеприимный дом.

Они взглянули друг на друга и рассмеялись. 

~*~

В редакции царила непривычная суматоха. Мерлин привык к тому, что обычно здесь тихо, если не сказать сонно. Изредка звонили телефоны, слышался щебет болтающих друг с дружкой девушек, звяканье кофейных чашек, да стук клавиатур. Но это и близко не походило на атмосферу других изданий, где доводилось бывать Мерлину, с их шумом, нескончаемым звоном аппаратов и переключений с линий на линию.  
Стол, который ему выделили на время прохождения практики, находился в самом углу, за кофейным аппаратом. Стоит ли удивляться, что наиболее популярная фраза, которую ему приходилось слышать, звучала как: Мерлин, кофе! Хотя Мерлин был не из тех, кого это напрягало.

Мистер Килгарра вызвал его к себе после обеда. Мерлин как раз успел сварить четыре чашки кофе и рассказать Лансу и Гвен о своем ночном приключении. Очевидно, кто-то из них его и заложил, потому что едва Мерлин включил ноутбук, собираясь поискать в сети какую-нибудь информацию об Артуре, Гвен помахала ему рукой, подзывая.

\- Я делаю для тебя профайл на одну небезызвестную личность, - сказала она, барабаня по клавишам. - Угадай, на кого?

Мерлин обогнул стол, заглядывая в монитор через ее плечо.

\- О, нет, - выдохнул он.

\- О, да, - в глазах Гвен искрилось веселье. - Поторопись, Килгарра ждет тебя.

Мерлин любил шефский кабинет, как дети любят родительскую спальню. Священное место священного человека. Многочисленные призы в области журналистики занимали несколько полок стеллажа по правую стену, остальные полки были заставлены многочисленными справочниками. Было здесь и несколько собраний книг, корешки которых Мерлин пересчитывал глазами, когда речи мистера Килгарры уж слишком затягивались.

Вот и сейчас Мерлин слушал о том, как их журналу необходима встряска. И что никто так не обеспечит ее так, как популярные люди на его страницах.

\- Мы не журнал о кино, Эмрис, - рассуждал мистер Килгарра, развалившись в кресле. - Наша звезда - сельская жизнь. Уже в одном этом заключена трудность, потому что мы далеко не единственное издание в Англии, затрагивающее эту тему, и, я вынужден признать, далеко не самое популярное. Наша позиция должна измениться, и в наших силах хвататься за любую возможность это осуществить.

Мерлин перевел взгляд от корешков на своего шефа.

\- И?

\- Я думаю, нам стоит отложить в сторону семейство Хьюм.

Мерлин отрыл рот и кивнул, медленно соображая.

\- Я вижу в тебе перспективу, Эмрис. И мне хочется, чтобы твой дипломный проект тоже был перспективным. - Мистер Килгарра, обошел край своего стола и устроился напротив кресла, в котором сидел Мерлин. - Если кто и способен справиться с Пендрагоном, так это ты. 

\- Почему я? - спросил Мерлин. 

\- Потому что остальных он выгонял сразу, - буркнул Килгарра. - Этот несносный мальчишка вообразил, что от прессы только вред. В "Английских ландшафтах" уверены, что у него полно скелетов в шкафу, оттого он и не жалует журналистов. Говорят, одной из его лошадей как-то навредили, и с тех пор вход посторонним в его владения закрыт.

\- Но разве он единственный коннозаводчик в округе? 

\- Эмрис.

Мерлин сделал унылое лицо:

\- А нельзя ли поискать скелеты в том месте, где их не прочь показать?

\- Лошадь, принадлежащая Пендрагону, была в шаге от прошлогоднего Триппл Краун, но там что-то случилось, и приз ей так и не достался. Однако, Эскалибур, его новый питомец, претендует на Трипл Краун в этом году, хотя в начале сезона о нем никто и слышать не слыхивал. Я думаю, ты согласишься, что это результат.

Мерлин вяло кивнул.

\- Кроме того, - мистер Килгарра принялся сгибать пальцы, - он богат и свободен, он хорош собой и неприступен. Его личная жизнь - тайна за семью замками.

\- Это так, но разве мы желтая пресса?

\- Где ты был, Эмрис, когда я рассказывал об изменении курса, которое следует взять нашему журналу?

Мерлин припомнил, что где-то на двадцать четвертом корешке, и виновато пожал плечами.

\- Задача упрощается тем, - продолжал мистер Килгарра, - что ты уже вхож в его дом.

\- Я бы так не сказал, - честно ответил Мерлин.

\- Ты провел там ночь.

\- Знали бы вы, чего мне это стоило.

\- Я знаю, чего это будет стоить тебе, если ты сможешь продолжить в том же духе. Он твой шанс, юноша. Ты же хочешь, чтобы твоя дипломная статья попала на разворот? Считай, сама судьба подкинула тебе возможность.

\- Судьба? Сомневаюсь, - Мерлин поморщился. - Он невыносим.

\- Кому ты это говоришь? Мы пытаемся заполучить его почти год. И не только мы. Однако все, чем располагают все издания, включая наше, это информация из официального справочника. А кому есть дело до того, сколько съедают его лошади на завтрак? 

\- Эээ... - протянул Мерлин.

\- Нам нужен взрыв, Эмрис. Не обязательно паленые факты. Достаточно просто рассказать о поместье, укладе жизни, милых мелочах. Учитывая, что речь пойдет о Пендрагоне, это само по себе станет взрывом. - Мистер Килгарра потянулся за своей трубкой, что означало окончание разговора, но спохватившись, добавил: - В обратном случае, взрыв ожидает твой контракт.

~*~

\- Гвен, дорогая, мне срочно нужен номер, с которого я звонил тебе вчера вечером.

\- Это не подождет?

Мерлин сделал умоляющее лицо. Гвен порылась в сумочке и вложила ему в руку связку ключей.

\- Держи, - сказала она.

\- Спасибо!

Гвен чуть стесненно улыбнулась:

\- Килгарра хочет раскрутить Мистера Неприступность на пару слов для журнала?

\- Ага, - вздохнул Мерлин. - А заодно и меня - на пару нервных срывов.

\- Говорят, он ничего, - мечтательно закатила глаза Гвен, протягивая Мерлину папку с записями. - И красавчик, к тому же.

Мерлин поморщился.

\- Если и так, он ловко прячет плюсы за минусами. 

\- Дай ему шанс.

\- С удовольствием, - сказал Мерлин, бегло пролистывая профайл. - В обмен на интервью.

У Гвен была небольшая квартирка в Доллис Хиллс. Мерлин добрался сюда на метро, чтобы не терять время в пробках. Он быстро нашел свое вчерашнее сообщение, и тут же позвонил по высветившемуся номеру. Лучше было не вдаваться в раздумья, которые могли привести его к решению пойти на попятный.

Трубку снял Артур. Мерлин легко узнал его по характерным интонациям, хотя связь была неважной.

\- Привет, - сказал он, стараясь придать голосу наибольшую непринужденность. - Моргана дома?

Повисла долгая пауза. Мерлин даже подумал, что Артур готов бросить трубку, когда тот, наконец, подал голос:

\- С каких это пор ты звонишь сюда, как ни в чем не бывало, да и еще спрашиваешь Моргану, словно вы старые друзья?

\- С сегодняшнего утра - подойдет?

\- Да вообще-то не очень. Я должен знать, какое у тебя к ней дело.

\- А ей понравится такой контроль с твоей стороны?

Артур снова умолк, и Мерлин сел на край тумбочки, строя рожи в зеркало напротив, изображая собеседника, как представлял его себе прямо сейчас.

\- Чего ты хочешь?

\- У меня к тебе предложение.

\- Я весь внимание.

\- Это не телефонный разговор.

Мерлин был уверен, что Артур пошлет его подальше, поэтому чуть не свалился с тумбочки, когда тот ответил:

\- Хорошо. 

\- Где и когда? - выпалил Мерлин, прижимая трубку плечом и шаря в потемках, на чем бы записать.

\- В Тэндли, на центральной улице есть кофейня, - сказал Артур. - Бергхауз, если не ошибаюсь. Ты что, записываешь? О, Боже. Это же всего одно название. - Мерлин пропустил его слова мимо ушей, усердно чирикая на бумажке. - Я буду ждать тебя там через два часа. 

\- Через два не успею.

\- Ни минутой позже, Мерлин. - И Артур отключился.

~*~

Мерлин опоздал. 

Ему пришлось завезти ключи от квартиры Гвен, заскочить на заправку, отзвониться мистеру Килгарре, и теперь мчаться по пустому шоссе в сторону Тэндли. Но кого это волнует, правда? Во всяком случае не мистера Пендрагона. Который устало закатил глаза, стоило Мерлину появиться на пороге.

\- Мама не говорила тебе, что опаздывать дурно?

\- А тебе, что, назначая встречу, хорошо бы учитывать пожелания другой стороны? 

\- И каковы же были пожелания другой стороны?

\- Я бы назначил позже. И успел вовремя. 

Мерлин улыбнулся подошедшей официантке, попросив у нее чашку эспрессо. Артур тоже сделал заказ. Мерлин тем временем тайком разглядывал его.  
На Артуре были джинсы и пиджак поверх темной футболки. Самый обычный прикид, который казался верхом элегантности, из чего Мерлин сделал вывод, что это не просто шмотки. Артур в ответ изучал Мерлина насмешливым снисходительным взглядом.

\- Ты знаешь, кто я? - спросил он, наконец.

\- Артур Пендрагон, - ответил Мерлин, воспроизводя в памяти профайл, собранный для него Гвен. - Сын Утера Пендрагона, единственного обладателя платинового венца Дерби за всю историю, управляющий коннозаводами в Гемпшире, и здесь, в Суррее, бывший хозяин Гиза, и нынешний владелец Эскалибура и Черного Эдварда, поделивших между собой награды сезона в шести престижнейших заездах.

Мерлин перевел дух и самодовольно уставился на Артура. 

\- И после этого ты утверждаешь, что стал бы назначать время мне? - спросил тот.

\- А ты знаешь, кто я? - с не меньшим вызовом поинтересовался Мерлин, хотя не представлял, какой будет его следующая реплика. 

\- Мерлин Эмрис. Журналист захудалой газетенки, в которой отчего-то решили, что мне покажется честью появиться на ее страницах.

\- Журнала, если уж на то пошло, - поправил Мерлин. - Захудалого журнала. И я там не работаю. 

На самом деле, Мерлин был впечатлен осведомленностью Артура, и его мозг сейчас судорожно просчитывал варианты ее возникновения. 

Принесли кофе. Артур сделал небольшой глоток, и их зрительный контакт на миг прервался, чем Мерлин воспользовался, чтобы почесать нос. Этот жест не укрылся от Артура. Мерлин заметил, как он закатил глаза, возвращая чашку на блюдце, и подумал, что Артур снова как-нибудь его обзовет, но тот просто спросил:

\- С чего ты взял, что меня заинтересует пиар в каких-то "Полях и огородах"?

\- "Провинциальной Англии", - снова поправил Мерлин. - Это вполне уважаемое издание, и не делай вид, что ты о нем не слышал. Круг интересов наших читателей ограничивается не только этой тематикой, но и любой другой, связанной с загородной жизнью. 

\- Похоже, ты зубрил эту часть наизусть.

\- Если я что и зубрил, так это имена твоих лошадей, - огрызнулся Мерлин.

Артур заулыбался. От этой улыбки, всем законам логики назло, по телу Мерлина разлилось знакомое приятное тепло, и он расслабился, как если бы перед ним был простой парень, ровня ему.

\- Слушай, - сказал он. - Я тут вычитал в "Ворлд Дерби", что стоимость Эскалибура на данный момент составляет два миллионов фунтов, и если он возьмет Валлийское Дерби, то войдет в пятерку самых успешных лошадей в истории конного спорта, и его цена может возрасти как минимум вдвое. - Мерлин еще раз вздохнул и спросил: - Это правда?

\- Это правда, - подтвердил Артур.

\- Обалдеть, - искренне ответил Мерлин.

\- Поэтому, знаешь, сколько куда более солидных издательств ждут моего согласия побеседовать с ними?

\- Я знаю только про «Английские ландшафты», - честно ответил Мерлин. - Их больше?

\- Идиот.

\- Ты это уже говорил.

\- И повторяю, потому что ты, кажется, не усвоил с первого раза.

\- Зато я усвоил кое-что другое, - Мерлин откинулся на спинку стула, складывая руки на груди. Мистер Килгарра всегда принимал эту позу, когда собирался сказать что-то веское. - Ты спокойно можешь выставить вон человека, попросившего помощи. Под проливной ливень, на ночь глядя, чтобы только, Боже упаси, он не нарушил твой венценосный покой.

Глаза Артура недобро сверкнули.

\- И кого же я выставил? - прохладно спросил он.

Мерлин распахнул глаза и почувствовал, как его уши краснеют. А уж если его уши краснели, это видели все.

\- Оригинальный способ получить согласие. - Артур встал из-за стола, оставляя на блюдце мелочь. - Поздравляю, Мерлин.

\- Слушай, я...

Был неправ. Это все, что нужно было сказать, но язык Мерлина словно прирос к небу. Артур действительно хотел его выгнать. Если бы не Моргана, он бы ночевал в машине. При условии, что добрался бы до нее. 

\- Собираешься извиниться? - Артур чуть приподнял бровь.

\- Нет.

Мерлин поднялся следом, изо всех сил отгоняя образ представшего пред ним мистера Килгарры, который рассердится так, что из его ноздрей повалит дым. Артур направился к выходу, и Мерлин беспомощно уставился ему в спину. 

\- ЧЕРТ! - воскликнул он на все кафе, хлопая себя по карманам. - Куда я задевал ключи от машины?

Артур уже был у двери, и обернулся, придерживая ее плечом. На его лице появилось фирменное недоверчивое выражение, и Мерлин удвоил усилия.

\- Они же только что были здесь!

\- Ради Бога, Мерлин, - сказал Артур, возвращаясь к их столику. - Ты думаешь, я поверю в этот спектакль?

\- Ты не прихватил их случайно? - не унимался Мерлин. - Посмотри в карманах. Я загляну под стол.

\- Это невыносимо, - Артур плюхнулся на стул, вытягивая ноги. - Как ты дожил до своих лет? Не выходил из дома?

Мерлин выглянул из-под скатерти.

\- Как я теперь вернусь домой?

\- Это не катит, Мерлин, - устало сказал Артур. - Придумай что-нибудь другое.

Мозг Мерлина лихорадочно работал. Артур явно был у него на крючке. Или это просто так казалось, потому что тот все еще не опрокинул ему на голову сахарницу.

\- Как насчет премиальных?

\- Что?

\- Ну, ты, наверное, в курсе слухов, что издательства иногда платят популярным людям, чтобы те у них засветились? С целью повысить тираж, и все такое. Так вот. - Мерлин выдержал театральную паузу. - Это не слухи.

\- Сомневаюсь.

\- Правда-правда.

Мерлин наспех прикинул, что, пожалуй, сможет набрать фунтов триста, которые легко вернутся к нему, когда мистер Килгарра даст ему место в штате, и, не мешкая озвучил сумму.

\- О, Боже, - взгляд Артура на миг застыл, и он медленно проговорил: - Триста фунтов, Эмрис. Не представляю, что я стану делать с такой кучей денег. Куплю пучок сломы для Эскалибура?

Мерлин почувствовал себя оскорбленным и сощурил глаза, сердито сверля ими Артура. Тот только бегло взглянул на часы:

\- Будут еще предложения?

\- Я готов отработать твое согласие.

Взгляд Артура сделался заинтересованным.

\- Хотел бы я знать каким образом. Тебе знаком сельский труд?

\- Мне не нужно с ним знакомиться, я родился в деревне. Могу ухаживать за садом, убрать дом, кормить лошадь.

\- Лошадь? - переспросил Артур. - Ты знаешь, сколько их у меня?

\- Я могу кормить всех, - быстро ответил Мерлин. - Ничего сложного.

Позже он поймет, что это было фатальной ошибкой, но в глазах Артура зажегся заинтересованный огонек, и Мерлин потерял бдительность.

\- Один из моих парней заболел, - задумчиво сказал Артур. - На остальных большая нагрузка, и она значительно усилится перед Валлийским дерби. Я-то уверен, что они справляются, и нанимать никого не стал бы, но их жалобы у меня уже в печенках.

\- Я готов! - откликнулся Мерлин.

Артур указал на него пальцем.

\- Непыльная деревенская работенка? 

Мерлин кивнул.

\- Покормить лошадь, - Артур сузил глаза. - Полить цветы.

\- Именно.

\- Думаешь, все так просто?

\- Ну, может не просто, но уж точно не сложнее, чем писать дипломную статью.

\- Вот как?

\- Артур, ты согласен? - не выдержал Мерлин.

Пендрагон все еще колебался. Его взгляд был изучающим, словно какая-то истина вот-вот должна была ему открыться, и он пытался ее не упустить. Мерлин подумал, что Артур, возможно, что-то находит в нем, именно в нем, и мистер Килгарра был не так уж не прав в своих заключениях. Впрочем, его наивная самоуверенность уже не раз играла с ним злую шутку, и он предпочел просто положиться на удачу.

\- Ладно, - медленно сказал Артур. - Можешь написать о том, как живет мое поместье. Но ничего личного. Кроме того, я на пушечный выстрел запрещаю тебе приближаться к Эскалибуру. И я должен увидеть готовый очерк раньше всех.

\- А интервью?

Артур покачал головой. Мерлин вспомнил Ланса, который сравнил возможность разговорить Пендрагона с выигрышем чемпионата Англии командой второго дивизиона.

\- Насчет этого посмотрим.

\- Мне нужно твое обещание, - заупрямился Мерлин. 

\- Мерлин. Соглашайся сейчас.

Это был весьма исчерпывающий ответ. И Артур сопроводил его красноречивым взглядом. Ладно, - сказал себе Мерлин, - я работаю на него, он позволяет мне написать обо всем, что я увижу. То есть, совершенно обо всем. Что может быть полезней для хорошего репортажа?

\- В чем подвох? - спросил он вслух.

\- Найди его, - Артур развел руки и сделал приглашающий жест, словно искать предлагалось на нем самом. 

Мерлин покачал головой и протянул ладонь для рукопожатия.


	3. Chapter 3

\- Идем, я покажу тебе наши владения, - Моргана подхватила его под руку, мягко подталкивая по дорожке, ведущей от гаражей к конюшням.

Мерлин оставил Лондон ранним утром. Накануне он виделся с мистером Килгаррой, который разве что не приплясывал от счастья, заверив Мерлина, что эта его командировка будет оплачена, хотя он вовсе и не обязан этого делать, и если все пройдет хорошо, Мерлин получит не только место, а еще и подъемную премию.

Радужное настроение, должно быть, переливалось на его лице всеми оттенками, но оно немного поутихло, стоило ему встретиться с хмурым взглядом Артура. Тот перепоручил его Моргане, сославшись на неотложные дела.

Гравий хрустел под их подошвами. Мерлин заметил многочисленные следы лошадиных подков, и его сердце вдруг затрепетало, словно он должен был прикоснуться к чему-то прекрасному. Он понял, что в нетерпении вытягивает шею, и заметил, что от Морганы не укрылось его волнение. Перед ними открылся внутренний двор с небольшим старинным фонтаном в центре, и множеством служебных построек. Еще дальше находились конюшни, и Моргана потянула Мерлина к ним, загадочно улыбаясь.

Стойла, а их было, по меньшей мере, около двадцати, тянулись длинным сплошным рядом. Ближе были более старые строения, Мерлин заметил обшарпанные двери и видавшие виды петли, их удерживающие. 

\- Сейчас они пустуют, - пояснила Моргана. - Лошади на основной ферме. Часть готовят к бегам, часть на продажу. 

Они подошли к открытым дверям отдаленной части конюшен, стойла которой были более новыми и просторными, если судить по ширине дверей. Навстречу из одной к ним вышел немолодой мужчина, вытиравший большие мозолистые руки грязной тряпкой. 

\- Доброе утро, мистер Оуэн! - сердечно поздоровалась Моргана. - Как сегодня моя любимица?

\- Лучше, дорогая, - мужчина бегло кивнул Мерлину. - Еще день-другой, и ты сможешь на ней проехаться.

\- Волшебно! Оуэн, вы несказанно меня обрадовали. Я загляну, к ней ладно? - Моргана указала на Мерлина. - Это знакомый Артура. Я показываю ему наши богатства.

Мужчина протянул Мерлину руку.

\- Яблоки в корзине у дверей. Но смотрите, не перекармливайте слишком, иначе их невозможно будет заставить тронуться с места.

\- А Альма?

\- В загоне. Бедная девочка так рвалась после трех дней простоя, что мы не стали ее неволить лишнее время. Мистер Артур был у нее вечером, и остался доволен тем, как идут дела.

Мерлин заметил, как счастлива была Моргана услышать эти новости, хоть пока не понимал, в чем дело. Они зашли в стойло, поделенное на четыре бокса, два из них пустовали, третье занимал черный как смоль конь, видимо с очень спокойным нравом, потому что появление Мерлина и Морганы никак его не взволновало. Он посмотрел на них из-под иссиня черной челки и мотнул головой, принимаясь жевать ребро ограждения, запертого на широкую щеколду. 

\- Это Гахерис, - сказала Моргана. - Он у нас самый добрый.

\- Приятно познакомиться, Гахерис, - Мерлин осторожно поднес руку, и лошадь чуть прикусила ее губами. Это было даже приятно. 

Следующей была серая в яблоках лошадь: пропорциональное тело, сильные, стройные ноги, и грива, вьющаяся, словно ее накручивали на маленькие бигуди. Она была идеальной красоткой, и Мерлин изумленно вздохнул, протягивая к ней руку.

\- Стой! - воскликнула Моргана, но было поздно. Крупные лошадиные зубы уже оставили метку на ладони. Это был чертовски болезненный, хотя и бескровный укус. Мерлин прижал руку к животу и разочарованно замычал. 

\- Вот и познакомились, - Моргана обняла животное за шею, ласково похлопывая по боку. - Это моя лошадь. Белошвейка. Никогда не протягивай ей пустую руку, Мерлин. Впрочем, будь осторожен в любом случае. Она очень норовистая. Особенно после болезни. Но мы друг друга любим, правда, девочка? 

Мерлин на всякий случай отошел подальше.

\- А Альма?

\- Лошадь Артура.

\- Он ездит на кобыле? - хмыкнул Мерлин.

Моргана обернулась к нему. Ее взгляд был загадочным, чарующим. Мерлин не мог не любоваться ей. Ее грациозные изысканные движения приводили его в какой-то особенный трепет, с которым сталкиваешься, когда впервые учишься по-настоящему ценить красоту. 

\- Эта лошадь - лучшее, что у него есть, Мерлин. А есть у него, поверь мне, многое.

Мерлину стало неуютно от собственной выходки.

\- Прости.

\- Ничего, - Моргана снова взяла его под руку. - Сам не хочешь прокатиться?

Мерлин затряс головой. Моргана улыбнулась и повела его дальше.

~*~

\- Ты селишь меня вместе со слугами? - удрученно спросил Мерлин.

\- Это не слуги, Мерлин, это персонал, - сказал Артур, назидательно указывая на него пальцем.

\- Я думал, что буду жить в доме.

\- Ты же хочешь уловить дух поместья. Здесь он силен, как нигде.

Это было чистой правдой. Окна маленькой комнатушки, куда привел его Артур, выходили прямиком на уличный туалет. Из мебели здесь были только кровать, стол, пара стульев и шкаф. Впрочем, они создавали определенный уют, а большего Мерлину и не было нужно.

\- А другой комнаты нет? - спросил он на всякий случай.

\- Есть, - Артур покрутил в руках кончик тюли. - У баков с мусором.

\- Понятно, - сухо ответил Мерлин.

\- Не будь капризным, Мерлин. Посмотри, здесь есть розетка. И туалет близко.

\- Ты очень добр, Артур, - тем же тоном отозвался Мерлин.

\- Благодарю, - Артур склонил светловолосую голову, и Мерлин еле удержался чтобы не стукнуть по ней. - Ты уже со всеми познакомился?

\- Я познакомился с лошадьми. 

\- Хм, - Артур принялся играть с выключателем, то гася, то зажигая свет. - На первое время тебе этого хватит. Пересчитай их хорошенько, в ближайшее время ты будешь отвечать за них головой.

\- Ладно.

\- Ты хотел сказать "Ладно, мистер Пендрагон"?

\- Что? - вскинулся Мерлин. - Нет! Ты с ума сошел?

\- Все обращаются ко мне именно так.

\- Может мне еще кланяться?

\- Было бы, неплохо, Мерлин. – Артур похлопал его по плечу. - Было бы неплохо.

~*~

Что-то било его по голове. Звонкий металлический звук разрывал мозг. Мерлин заткнул уши, сворачиваясь калачиком и утыкаясь носом в... Сено? Он медленно разлепил глаза и потер их кулаками. Реальность обрушилась на него, как ушат холодной воды. 

Это была не его кровать в лондонской квартире, это было пустующее стойло в конюшнях Артура Пендрагона, и Мерлин свалился здесь почти без чувств после своего первого рабочего дня. Припомнив события накануне, он решил, что такое завершение дня было вполне логичным. Он переносил восемнадцать ведер воды, посадил шесть грядок какой-то обогащенной витаминами хрени, накрыл их пленкой, расчесал несметное количество лошадиных хвостов, дважды был укушен Белошвейкой, а вечером провел полтора часа, стоя на коленях, помогая Эндрю и Тони, кузнецам, подковать старую лошадь, которая то и дела норовила сесть ему на спину. Кажется, это мистер те парни и послали его сюда, попросив принести... Черт.

Мерлин запустил пятерню в волосы и тихонько застонал. 

Руки и спину немилосердно ломило. Шея затекла от неудобной позы, а желудок ныл от непривычной колодезной воды. 

Звук, наконец, прекратился. Тот, кто принес сюда будильник, заслуживал самой страшной расправы. Кандидатов у Мерлина было не так уж много. И если этот сноб, который сам, как пить дать наверняка еще нежился в постели, думал, что Мерлина можно так легко сломить, он крепко ошибался.  
Мерлин потер синяк, полученный от Белошвейки.  
А может и не крепко.  
Кстати, о крепком. Если что им и было сейчас, так это его член, изнывающий в штанах. Причем Мерлин не мог сказать, проснулся ли он в таком состоянии, или эрекция появилась у него при мыслях об Артуре. Или он, черт возьми, сразу проснулся с мыслями об Артуре.  
Он закусил губу и проехался рукой вниз, не собираясь предпринимать ничего особенного. Его мизинец касался головки члена, и Мерлин тяжело выдохнул, пытаясь унять напряжение.  
В соседнем стойле тихо заржала лошадь, а еще через секунду Мерлину пришлось затыкать нос, от души чертыхаясь. 

Волшебно, черт возьми. Просто волшебно.

~*~

Альма была более крупной и мускулистой, ее ноги, особенно задние, и круп в целом были мощнее, чем у Белошвейки, но движения удивительно изящны. Белая, чистая, как снег в горах, и таких правильных форм, что дух захватывало. Она словно парила над травой, переступая копытами в четком, ей одном слышном ритме, ее прямая блестящая грива струилась по шее мягкой шелковой волной. Зрелище это было восхитительным. В загоне в тот момент еще находилось несколько лошадей, все - лучшие представительницы своего вида, но она выделялась среди них, как выделяется красивая женщина, вошедшая в зал посредине праздника и отвлекшая на себя внимание всех мужчин. Мерлин, который не был ценителем лошадей, и тот открыл рот в немом изумлении.

Моргана наблюдала за ним с легкой полуулыбкой.

\- Я столько раз видела эту реакцию, ты и представить себе не можешь. Альма - самая красивая лошадь во всем королевстве.

Мерлин разложил локти на деревянных брусьях загона, и уткнулся подбородком в скрещенные пальцы. 

\- У нее много титулов? - спросил Мерлин.

\- Она больше не принимает участия в скачках, - Моргана явно собиралась сказать что-то еще, но передумала.

\- А раньше?

\- Она побеждала в Эпсомском Дерби. Ей и сейчас не так много лет, она могла бы выступать, но... - Моргана снова резко умолкла.

\- Артур отдаст ее на завод?

\- Когда-нибудь, - отстраненно ответила девушка.

Прошло уже четыре дня с тех пор, как Мерлин поселился здесь. Его мышцы наконец перестали болеть, и он почти приноровился к непростому для себя графику с подъемами в шесть утра. Постепенно у него обрисовался круг обязанностей, а проще говоря, он был мальчиком на побегушках, и самой главной его обязанностью было делать, что попросят.  
Он чистил конюшни, мыл машины вместе с Гаретом, перебирал семена для рассады с племянницей старшего конюшего Оуэна - Линет, помогал Мим на кухне, набирал документ в полсотни страниц для Артура и, конечно же, расчесывал лошадиные хвосты.  
Сегодня с утра он чистил фонтан. Его пальцы были покрыты зелеными пятнами, а одежда окончательно пришла в негодность. Потом у него был сложный разговор с мистером Килагррой, аппетиты которого росли не по дням, а по часам. Меж тем, Мерлин не написал еще не единой строчки, хотя материалу у него собралось уже предостаточно.

Он с тоской вспомнил миссис Хьюм и ее безобидный цветник, но пути назад не было, и стоило признать, эта история с Пендра...

\- Мерлин! - на его плечо опустилась тяжелая рука. - Я рассчитывал застать тебя за работой.

\- У меня обеденный перерыв, - Мерлин дернул плечом, стряхивая руку.

\- Похоже, у тебя мало обязанностей, - Артур пристроился рядом с ним и вдруг потянул воздух носом. - Чем это пахнет?

\- Мной, - индифферентно ответил Мерлин. - И твоим фонтаном.

Моргана захохотала. Артур сделал скучающее лицо.

\- Что нового ты узнал о лошадях, Мерлин, поведай мне.

\- Ну, - Мерлин подпер щеку рукой. - Они очень много едят. Со всеми вытекающими последствиями.

На этот раз захохотал Артур, и Мерлин, против собственной воли, начал смеяться вместе с ним.

\- С таким подходом, тебя ждет грандиозный успех на поприще журналистики. – И Артур, все еще посмеиваясь, перемахнул через ограждение, направляясь на другую его сторону, к тренеру, который занимался с одним из жокеев. 

\- Мерлин, тебе обязательно нужно прокатиться, - напомнила Моргана.

\- С удовольствием! Но сейчас у меня много работы, - и Мерлин приготовился удрать, но Моргана удержала его за локоть.

\- Не спеши, - попросила она. - Посмотри.

Только сейчас Мерлин заметил, что на Артуре был костюм для верховой езды. Он сидел на нем изумительно, подчеркивая широкий разворот плеч, довольно откровенно облегая сильные бедра. Мерлин на миг отвел глаза. Чего бы не добивалась Моргана, добиться ей удалось совсем другого. 

Артур вскочил на лошадь, и медленно, шагом направился в их сторону. Солнце слепило Мерлину глаза, и он не видел лица наездника, только темный силуэт, словно сошедший со страниц рыцарских романов. Посадка Артура была безукоризненной - прямая, расслабленная спина, чуть согнутые в коленях ноги, плотно прижатые к бокам животного. Он подъехал ближе, и Мерлину пришлось задрать голову, чтобы смотреть на него. Теперь он видел его всего. Артур улыбался - самодовольно, как обычно, но сейчас в этой улыбке было какое-то особое довольство и умиротворение. Несмотря на все, что он думал об этом человеке, сейчас Мерлин откровенно любовался им.

Альма чуть всхрапывала под седоком, нетерпеливо выстукивая копытом, и Артур подал знак Мерлину открыть загон. Они с Морганой потянули тяжелую изгородь, открывая проход. Лошадь с седоком покинули огороженное пространство, и сдерживать Альму стало чуть труднее.

\- Мерлин, ты обязательно должен прокатиться, - крикнул ему Артур.

Мерлин решил, что можно не отвечать. Так оно и вышло. Артур пустил свою красавицу в галоп, и через секунду от них уже и след простыл. 

~*~

Он написал примерно четверть страницы, когда раздался стук в дверь. Мим принесла ему сэндвичей и горячего чаю, и Мерлин живо накинулся на еду, надеясь, что на сытый желудок дело пойдет веселей. Артур весь день был на коннозаводческой ферме, и Мерлин ни разу его не видел. Это подозрительно быстро очистило его мозг и позволило хотя бы начать работу.

Поместье жило, как большая дружная семья, словно все здесь приходились друг другу родней, а Артур был их общим ребенком. Его личные пристрастия превратились в общие, как грушевый пирог Мим на завтрак, который с удовольствием поглощали все. Даже Мерлин, который груши терпеть не мог. Он, было, задумался над этим феноменом, когда в дверь снова постучали.

Артур был пьян. 

Мерлин не сразу понял - тот крепко держался на ногах, но его взгляд был мутным, а комната сразу наполнилась ароматом дорогого спиртного.  
Артур плюхнулся на постель - как был, в сапогах для верховой езды. Его лицо несло на себе отпечаток трагизма, какой бывает у подвыпивших людей только что прихлопнувших муху. С минуту он рассматривал щель в стене, а потом принялся говорить, и речь его была крайне несвязной.

\- Она хочет, чтобы я продал ей Эскалибура, - простонал он. - Или отдал Альму. Только так она отступится.

\- Кто?

Артур махнул рукой.

\- А они нужны мне оба. Понимаешь Мерлин? Оба! А она не нужна.

\- Понятно, - сказал Мерлин. - Давай я сделаю тебе чаю?

\- Да. Не знаю. Подожди.

Артур сжал его руку и потянул к себе. Мерлин сполз со стула, и уселся на краешек кровати, осторожно высвобождая пальцы.

\- Тебе нужно проспаться.

\- Я не пойду к себе. Мим четвертует меня.

\- Артур, она твоя служанка.

\- О, много ты смыслишь в Мим, - Артур усмехнулся, - ты вообще ни в чем не смыслишь, Мерлин.

Ну началось.

\- Просто скажи, что тебя тревожит. - Артур сейчас был беззащитнее ребенка, и Мерлин всем сердцем надеялся, что к завтрашнему утру этот момент сотрется из его памяти, потому что в ином случае Мерлину несдобровать. - Если ты не хочешь продавать лошадей, не продавай их.

Артур закатил глаза. 

\- О, этот прекрасный мир Мерлина Эмриса.., - картинно вздохнул он. - Ты будешь сэндвич?

Мерлин покачал головой.

\- Какие у тебя отношения с отцом? - спросил Артур, отламывая большой ломоть и запихивая его в рот.

\- Я не знал его.

\- О. - Артур нахмурил брови. - Тогда тебе проще. Не нужно оправдывать ожидания, - разделяя каждое слово, произнес он. На его губах играла глуповатая улыбка. Он все-таки ужасно пьян, - подумал Мерлин, - и ужасно хорош собой. От него удивительно приятно пахло, так не должно пахнуть от выпивших людей. 

Они замолчали, и внимание Артура привлек открытый на столе ноутбук.

\- Покажи-ка. Ты много написал?

\- Я только начал. Не на что смотреть.

\- Только начал? Да неделя прошла! Или ты такой же никчемный журналист, как и помощник на ферме?

\- Я вовсе не никчемный.

\- Никчемный, Мерлин, никчемный. За неделю ты выучил только, что лошади много срут. 

\- Да потому что я только тем и занят, что чищу за ними! В то время, как ты, небось, и понятия не имеешь о том, что это такое.

Артур прищурился.

\- Ты так думаешь, Мерлин?

\- Я так думаю, Артур.

Мерлину бы следовало усвоить, что этот невинный прищур Артура всегда таит в себе подвох. Однако он уже несся за костью, как счастливый щенок, и ничто не могло его остановить. 

\- Я могу продемонстрировать тебе обратное.

\- Сильно сомневаюсь.

\- В субботу.

\- А что, здесь нет выходных?

\- Очень смешно, - Артур зевнул. 

\- Ты же не собираешься спать здесь? - воскликнул Мерлин.

\- Нет, - ответил Артур.

Его глаза слипались, и Мерлин видел, что вот-вот и он перестанет с собой бороться. Он забрал у него остатки сэндвича (Артур снова удержал его руку в своей), стянул с ног сапоги и накрыл одеялом. Артур наблюдал за ним из под ресниц, покусывая нижнюю губу. 

\- Мерлин, ты такой... 

В следующее мгновение он уже беззастенчиво дрых.

Мерлин испустил тяжкий вздох и вернулся к прерванному занятию, но ни единой мысли больше не шло ему в голову.  
Артур спал на спине, тихо посапывая. Одна ладонь лежала на груди поверх одеяла, мерно вздымаясь в такт дыханию, другая оставалась там, куда пристроил ее Мерлин. На ней все еще были крошки от сэндвича. 


	4. Chapter 4

\- Альма, будь любезна, стой спокойно, - ворчливо сказал Мерлин, выпутывая щетку из густой гривы. - У меня еще куча дел, я и не хотел бы тратить весь день на тебя.

Альма покосилась на него черным глазом и нетерпеливо переступила с ноги на ногу.

\- Кое-кто, - продолжал Мерлин, приглаживая ладонью струящийся водопад конских волос, - занял мою постель, и мне пришлось ночевать на сеновале. А это, скажу я тебе, не самое большое удовольствие в такую холодрыгу.

Лошадь всхрапнула и дернула головой, Мерлин выпустил щетку из рук, и она снова повисла в гриве. Мерлин ссутулил плечи и захныкал.

\- Вся в хозяина, - пробормотал он. - Упрямая, как осел.

За его спиной раздались жидкие аплодисменты. Мерлин беззвучно чертыхнулся.

\- Мало того, что ты не можешь справиться с животным, у тебя еще и никакого почтения к нему. - Артур подошел ближе, беря Альму за нащечный ремень, и вытащил щетку из ее гривы. - А она, между прочим, может похвастаться такой родословной, что даже мне не пристало сидеть в ее присутствии. - Артур принялся расчесывать шелковистую гриву, и Альма замерла, словно была цирковым животным с кусочком сахара на носу. - На то, что ты назвал меня ослом, я, так и быть, не обращу внимания.

\- Прости, - смущенно сказал Мерлин, внимательно следя за четкими, размеренными движениями руки Артура.

\- Ладно, и ты меня.

\- А?

\- За вчерашнее.

Мерлин почувствовал, как краска заливает его лицо.

\- Что такое? - удивился Артур. - Разве не я должен краснеть?

\- Эм, - сказал Мерлин. - Мне стыдно за тебя.

Лицо Артура сделалось совершенно растерянным. Он сунул щетку в руки Мерлина и, нахмурившись, поинтересовался:

\- Я ведь не..?

Мерлин приподнял бровь, ожидая продолжения.

\- Только не говори, что... - Артур уткнулся лицом в шею Альме, и Мерлин почувствовал, как от неприкрытого чужого смущения по его телу разливается тепло. Он и не представлял, что существуют вещи, способные довести Артура до такого состояния.

\- Мы с тобой поспорили о том, что ты способен вычистить больше конюшен, чем я, - сказал он, выждав достаточную паузу.

\- Я прекрасно об этом помню, Мерлин, - раздраженно сказал Артур. От его смущения не осталось и следа. - И не надейся увильнуть.

\- Разве не ты должен их чистить?

\- Мы будем соревноваться.

\- О, не-е-е-ет, - заныл Мерлин.

\- Cдаешься? - Артур взглянул на него поверх лошадиной морды. А потом отпустил Альму, и они оказались нос к носу, к чему Мерлин оказался почему-то не готов.  
Артур был немного ниже его, но значительно шире в плечах, и вообще заметно мощнее. А о сильных руках и говорить было нечего. Весь его облик свидетельствовал о необычайной выносливости. Мерлин рядом с ним был щепкой. Но сдаться он не мог.

Они приехали на конный завод ранним утром. Артур счел, что конюшен в поместье может оказаться недостаточно. Лошадей только что выпустили резвиться в загоны. Их стойла, ряды которых тянулись, насколько глаз хватало, благоухали всеми возможными ароматами, и Мерлин уткнул нос в изгиб локтя, глядя на Артура обвиняющим взглядом.

Здесь были все. Гарет, который привез их, Моргана, мистер Оуэн и мистер Леон, Эндрю, старший конюший, Моргана под ручку с каким-то симпатичным молодым человеком, Линет, которая заверила Мерлина, что станет болеть за него, владельцы других лошадей и просто рабочие. Их гам и улюлюканье свидетельствовали о том, что болеть они намерены всерьез.  
Накануне Мерлин разговаривал с Гвен. Заслышав о намечающемся мероприятии, девушка выразила желание присутствовать на нем, и Мерлину стоило большого труда отговорить ее.

Стойла были поделены пополам. Правая сторона отошла Артуру, левая, теневая, осталась за Мерлином.  
Прежде чем приступить, он прошелся вдоль них, наскоро оценив масштабы предстоящих работ. Масштабы впечатляли. Как впечатляли и имена на табличках. Мерлин заметил, что стойло Эскалибура было по его сторону, как и стойло Черного Эдварда, второго по силе артуровского скакуна. Бывшее пристанище Альмы тоже находилось здесь. Мерлин приметил потертую табличку с нацарапанным поверх чужим именем и машинально провел по ней рукавом, очищая. Ему подумалось, что неплохо было бы побывать на скачках. Увидеть этих лошадей в деле. Это, должно быть, потрясающее зрелище.

\- Готов? - спросил Артур, подходя к нему.

\- Это стойло Альмы.

\- Я знаю, - резко ответил Артур.

Мерлин открыл рот, и захлопнул его, обиженно уставившись на Артура.

\- Не пытайся думать, Мерлин, - Артур похлопал его по плечу. - Давай, все ждут.

Мерлин не знал, насколько интересно было наблюдать за их соревнованием со стороны, но вскоре этот вопрос совершенно престал его волновать. Здесь, на конном заводе помещения были намного больше, чем в конюшнях поместья, и каждое нужно было чисто вымести, почистить стены и пол, а затем застелить свежим сеном. Мыть приходилось не из ведер, а с помощью специальных шлангов, но навоз в любом случае приходилось убирать вручную, и именно эта часть была самой ненавистной для Мерлина.

Артур вырвался вперед уже на третьем стойле. Еще и потому, что Мерлин потерял много времени, пялясь на него. Он ничего не мог с собой поделать. На Артуре были только закатанные по колено джинсы и платок, закрывающий половину лица. Мерлин то и дело отвлекался от работы, жадно скользя глазами по гибкой, сильной спине, рукам, ловко выполняющим работу, по плоскому, чуть подернутому первым загаром животу. На плечах Артура блестели капли пота, светлые кончики волос липли ко лбу. Мерлин подумал, что его радость по поводу доставшейся Артуру солнечной стороны была более чем преждевременной, и все, чего ему хотелось - это пять минут одиночества, чтобы просто подрочить. Может Артур был прав? Он, Мерлин, и правда никчемный? Растаял, как девчонка, завидев красивые мускулы.

Он поморщился от самого себя. И от запаха, который раз за разом ударял ему в нос. Стоило поторопиться, если он не хотел отпустить Артура далеко вперед.

На четвертом стойле к нему пришла Линет с холодным лимонадом. И поцелуем в губы, который она подарила ему, утянув в глубь стойла и мягко притиснув его к деревянной перегородке. 

После пятого у него начала ныть спина, а на руках появились первые мозоли. На восьмом он перестал чувствовать запахи. В одиннадцатом Артур заглянул к нему и, прислонившись к воротам, долго смотрел, как он драит стену, отскребая прилипшую грязь.

Потом они наскоро перекусили. Солнце теперь светило на сторону Мерлина, но тому уже было все равно. Он работал все медленней и медленней. Артур был так далеко впереди, что Мерлин даже не мог оценить его отрыв. Он не останавливался только потому, что его спина еще сгибалась, а руки шевелились.  
В двадцатом стойле он завалился в угол, чтобы немного поспать. Ему даже что-то снилось, а когда он открыл глаза, его взору предстали ноги Артура в закатанных по колено джинсах.

\- Спроси меня, Мерлин, - воскликнул тот, присаживаясь на корточки и поливая его водой из бутылки. - Сколько я успел сделать, пока ты тут дрых?

\- Все? - вяло поинтересовался Мерлин.

\- Именно! Я сделал в два раза больше, ты, никчемный болтун.

\- Хорошо, - сказал Мерлин, подкладывая руку под щеку и снова закрывая глаза. - Поздравляю.

\- Завтра я даю тебе выходной, - Артур поднялся, и потянул Мерлина за собой, ставя его на ноги. - А послезавтра будь готов. У нас конная прогулка.

~*~

На следующий день Мерлин почти не вставал с постели. Если у него что-то не болело, оно было так далеко в конце списка, что ему так и не удалось до него добраться. Артур преподал ему замечательный урок. И когда Мерлин покопался в памяти, ему пришло в голову, что это уже не первый урок, который он получил от Пендрагона. У него не было сил злиться или негодовать, просто Артур был таков, и дело с концом.

Мерлин надеялся, что тот к нему заглянет, но наступил вечер, и у него побывали практически все - Мим, дважды, с обедом и ужином; Эндрю со своими бесконечными байками, мистер Леон с руководством по верховой езде, Линет с обезболивающей мазью, которую она даже собиралась втереть Мерлину в спину, но он не дался, и, наконец, задумчивая мечтательная Моргана, которая, кажется, пришла к нему просто помолчать - но не Артур.

Покончив с ужином, Мерлин принялся за учебник, и вскоре заснул, уронив его на грудь.

~*~

Гахерис, мощный вороной конь с иссиня черной челкой, мускулистой широкой грудью и неохватной шеей, сегодня производил на Мерлина угнетающее впечатление.

\- Ты же не боишься лошадей, Мерлин? - со смехом спросил Артур, похлопывая коня рукой, затянутой в тонкую перчатку. 

\- Нет, конечно, - как можно беспечней ответил он. 

\- В любом случае, Гахерис - смирный мальчик. - Увидишь, вы поладите.

Мерлин почувствовал, как у него внутри все сжимается. 

\- Я давно не ездил верхом.

\- О, ну это как езда на велосипеде. Навык вернется сразу же. Запрыгивай!

\- Сейчас?

\- Нет, Мерлин, следующей зимой, - Артур подтолкнул его к седлу. - Давай. 

Мерлин взялся за луку, но это было единственное, что он помнил из прочитанного наспех руководства. Артур шлепнул его по коленке, и Мерлин послушно занес ногу в стремя, чтобы понять, что не может двинуться с места.

\- Не та нога, - сказал Артур.

\- Точно! - изо всех сил сдерживая смех, Мерлин поменял ногу. 

Гахерис стоял, не шевелясь, только тихо всхрапывал, словно и правда понимал, кто именно сейчас пытается на него сесть.

\- Теперь подтягивайся. Ну же! 

Артур подхватил его под задницу ладонью, и Мерлин опомниться не успел, как уже сидел в седле, намертво вцепившись в гриву Гахериса обеими руками. Артур перекинул ему поводья, и едва те оказались у него, Гахерис сам тронулся с места.

\- Стой! - взмолился Мерлин и сжал коленями бока животного. 

Гахерис пошел быстрее. Сердце Мерлина ухнуло в пятки. Не соображая что делает, он пригнулся к его шее и обхватил ее руками, с ужасном сознавая, что начинает соскальзывать.

\- Сядь прямо! - крикнул ему Артур. - И натяни поводья!

Мерлин попытался выполнить его указания, но в этот момент взглянул вниз, и его голова пошла кругом от высоты и той ужасающей зыбкости ситуации, в которой он находился. Земля раскачивалась перед глазами, и хотя он все еще находился в седле, ему казалось, что он летит вниз головой.

\- Артур! - простонал он. - Артур, останови его!

\- Это же ты в седле, Мерлин! 

Мерлин, обозлившись, решил действовать на свой страх и, несомненно, риск. Он потянулся за поводьями, которые сползли на одну сторону и болтались где-то под мордой животного. Его все больше заваливало набок, и он вот-вот мог навернуться на потеху Артуру и всем, кто собрался поглазеть на шоу. Конь продолжал идти, и Мерлин висел на нем, как гирлянда на елке, постепенно сползая.

\- Стой, Гахерис! - крикнул Артур, как показалось Мерлину - откуда-то издалека.

Конь встал как вкопанный, и Мерлин, который уже почти дотянулся до поводьев, только чудом удержался верхом. Но никакое чудо не могло уберечь его от окончательной потери равновесия.

\- Правую ногу из стремени, Мерлин! - голос Артура теперь был гораздо ближе. И в нем - просто невероятно - слышалась тревога. На Мерлина накатило неизъяснимое облегчение. Он ослабил хватку, перестав душить бедного Гахериса, и сполз в руки подоспевшему Артуру.

\- Все в порядке? - спросил тот, опуская Мерлина на землю, но продолжая держать его в объятьях. - Ты же сказал, что умеешь ездить, - с упреком сказал он. 

\- Прости. 

\- Счастье, что Гахерис послушный, иначе неизвестно, чем это могло закончиться.

\- Я же извинился, - буркнул Мерлин.

Артур отпустил его, чуть толкнув в плечо. 

\- Напугал мне коня! - шутливо нахмурил он брови, и тут же заботливо обратился к Гахерису: - Да, малыш?

Гахерис оглянулся на них и тихонько всхрапнул. Несмотря на то, что колени Мерлина подгибались, а руки все еще дрожали от напряжения, он был не прочь повторить опыт. Особенно если тот вновь завершится в руках Артура.

\- Думаю, мы подружились. - Мерлин потрепал коня за ухом. - Я хочу снова попробовать.

\- Само собой. Только сначала сходи к Леону, пусть позанимается с тобой в вольере. А потом прокатимся.

 

Когда, несколько часов спустя, Мерлин, нашедший, наконец, общий язык с Гахерисом, направлялся через двор к дому, на подъездной дорожке появилась машина. Он уже успел заметить, что навещают Артура довольно часто, но были это, как правило, друзья или покупатели. Но, если не считать подружек Морганы, Мерлин никогда не видел в этом доме женщин. Впрочем, Артур вполне мог встречаться и с одной из тех подруг. Или не с одной.

Нельзя сказать, что Мерлин не задумывался об этом. Более того, время от времени он пытался вообразить Артура во власти чувств, но это казалось настолько абсурдным, что Мерлин только посмеивался. Хотя было кое-что другое. Собственное желание. Сильное, как жажда, желание испытать это на себе. 

Тачка была очень крутой. И девчонка в ней - тоже. Обе они совершенно не вязались с колоритом фермы и привычными здесь потертыми джинсами и открытыми проржавевшими грузовиками. Красотка хлопнула дверью, и Мерлину предоставилась возможность оценить не только шикарные светлые волосы, спускающиеся по спине, как водопад, и вьющиеся на концах, а еще и точеную фигурку - хрупкую, но изумительно пропорциональную, все изящные изгибы которой подчеркивал идеально сидящий деловой костюм.

Он сделал несколько шагов навстречу, желая обменяться приветствием, когда в него неожиданно полетел брелок с ключами. Мерлин еле успел их поймать, совершенно не готовый к такому повороту событий.

\- Если пойдет дождь, - девушка бегло взглянула в его сторону, но даже в этом секундном взгляде было столько высокомерия, сколько не снилось даже самому из надменных взглядов Артура, - отгони машину в гараж. На счет зеркал не напоминаю.

\- А хорошо бы.

\- Ты новенький? 

Теперь, рассматривая девушку вблизи, Мерлин мог заметить, что красота ее отнюдь небезупречна. Черты лица были заостренными, губы тонкими, а цепкий взгляд наводил на мысли о грызунах в родословной.

\- Я не слуга, мисс.

Взгляд незнакомки сделался презрительным. 

\- Ну конечно, - протянула она, наморщив нос. - А то я не вижу.

Мерлин хотел возмутиться, но тонкие каблучки уже стучали по ступеням, и через секунду их обладательница скрылась в доме. Он пожал плечами и направился к Гарету в гаражи. Тот вышел к нему навстречу с мыльной губкой наготове.

\- Для зеркал, - сказал он, и пояснил: - Я видел машину мисс Вивиан.

\- Мисс Вивиан, - задумчиво повторил Мерлин.

Гарет кивнул

\- Невеста мистера Артура.

\- О, нет, - только и мог вымолвить Мерлин.

\- Уж поверьте, - Гарет облизнул губы и приподнял одну бровь, отчего его лицо приняло на редкость похотливое выражение. - Хотя все здесь считают, что она ему не подходит - напыщенная, избалованная девчонка. Нашему парню нужен кто подобрее. Да только у него своя голова на плечах.

Мерлин задумчиво повертел губкой в руках.

\- Он в самом деле влюблен? 

\- Кто его разберет? - Гарет поскреб щетину. - Я скажу только, что он любил своего отца, а тот хотел видеть его женатым на дочке лучшего друга. Они это и устроили.

\- И когда свадьба?

\- Пока не объявляли. Похоже, у них не все гладко. Еще бы, с такой-то фифой.

\- Ну... Артур и сам не подарок, - хмыкнул Мерлин. 

Лицо Гарета тут же приняло отстраненное, чуть обиженное выражение, и Мерлин прикусил язык. Гарет был одним из типичнейших представителей "армии Артура", как окрестил ее про себя Мерлин, и лучше бы он ляпнул что-нибудь про самого Гарета. Это, несомненно, нанесло бы тому меньшую обиду.

\- Прости, я не хотел, - сказал Мерлин виновато. 

\- Он хороший человек, - Гарет забрал из рук Мерлина мыльную губку, и принялся ожесточенно драить стекло. - Вот еще поживете с нами и сами убедитесь.

Мерлин мог бы сказать, что уже убежден, но его одолевала какая-то детская вредность, которой он заразился от Артура. Она раз за разом вынуждала его противиться очевидным фактам. 

Артур был строгим хозяином, требующим многого от своих людей. Отдача меньше максимальной, могла вызвать его гнев, выражаемый так явно, что Мерлин первое время съеживался, когда ему случалось попадать в зону огня. Но вот что странно - ему ни разу не приходилось подмечать хотя бы малейших признаков недовольства. О прекрасном Артуре разве что легенд не слагали. Если бы Мерлин не был знаком с ним лично, он бы решил, что речь идет о почтенном седовласом муже, мудром, как многолетний дуб на северной границе поместья. И уж никак не о мальчишке чуть старше его, который, как и он, носит драные джинсы и футболки этикетками наружу, любит дрыхнуть по утрам и может похвастаться весьма скверным отношением к путникам.

Слава Артура распространялась далеко за пределы поместья. Бывая в Тэндли, забегая на чашечку кофе в Бергхауз, или просто лакомясь мороженым на улице, Мерлин иногда слышал о нем от посторонних людей, и слова эти всегда были преисполнены глубокого почтения. 

Здесь же, в поместье, они - семья, - рассказывал ему как-то Гарет, - и это Артур их объединяет. Артур, который заботится обо всех, и Артур, о котором заботится каждый. Даже Моргана, которая была лишь чуть его старше, и которую тоже очень любили, не имела такого количества нянек. Все здесь было для его желания, хотя Мерлин и видел, что куда больше удовольствия от процесса получают опекуны, нежели сам Артур.

То был первый момент, когда Мерлин почувствовал что-то вроде уважения к этому несносному засранцу. А может, искренняя любовь остальных так на него влияла, хотя к исходу второй недели пребывания здесь Мерлин был склонен полагать, что дело в чем-то другом.

Так что многие вещи все еще оставались для Мерлина непостижимыми.

~*~

Об этом и зашел разговор, когда на следующий день их с Артуром конная прогулка все-таки состоялась. Мерлин уже вполне уверенно держался в седле. Леон был прекрасным инструктором, а главное - не являлся, подобно Артуру, смущающим фактором. Мерлин вспомнил руки Артура, обнимающие его за плечи, и его сбившееся дыхание - теплое и такое особенное. Впрочем, Леон наверное дышал точно так же, просто Мерлину не было до этого никакого дела.

Какое-то время они ехали молча. Хорошо обученные лошади с легкостью подстраивались под шаг друг друга на узкой лесной тропинке. Солнце пробивалось сквозь ярко-зеленую листву, скользя по шелковым гривам, переходя на руки седоков, слепя глаза. 

Артур пребывал в глубокой задумчивости. Возможно, он забыл, что едет не один, так что Мерлин пару раз кашлянул, привлекая его внимание. На самом деле, ему нравилась эта тишина - он бы мог ехать так вечно, но в молчании Артура было что-то тревожащее, наводящее на мысль, что его думы не из приятных. Поэтому он вздохнул, чуть крепче сжав поводья, и спросил:

\- Ты из-за Вивиан? 

\- Я из-за Вивиан что, Мерлин? - откликнулся Артур.

\- Такой молчаливый.

\- Я всегда молчаливый, это ты у нас треплешься как радио. Вот и давай.

В тоне Артура не было раздражения, скорее усталость. Мерлин дорого бы дал, чтобы узнать причины. Как в воду опущенный Артур - это было почти больно.

\- О чем может грустить такой тип, как ты? - сказал он с наигранным воодушевлением. - Всеобщее признание. Прекрасный дом и доход. Красавица-невеста и, должно быть, полно любовниц.

\- Должно быть, - повторил за ним Артур безо всякого выражения.

\- Так да или нет?

\- Что ты затеял, Мерлин? 

Мерлин нахмурился. Ничего дурного ему и в голову не приходило. Действительно, не приходило, хотя должно бы. Он даже не помнил, когда последний раз разговаривал с мистером Килгаррой и отчитывался о своих успехах в сборе материала для статьи. Совсем потерял хватку в этой деревне. Впрочем, у него и хватки-то не было, ему только предстояло ее заиметь. Так он надеялся. И в то же время Мерлин не мог не думать о том, что любой другой на его месте давно бы облазил шкафы Артура в поисках скелетов.

\- Это не для статьи, - мотнул он головой. 

\- А для чего? 

\- Ни для чего, - буркнул Мерлин.

Артур улыбнулся. Впервые за сегодняшний день.

\- Тогда я отвечу, что тебя это не касается. 

Мерлин смотрел, как ветер треплет его светлые волосы, на изумительно красивую линию подбородка, и ему казалось, что он летит в омут, барахтаясь, как жалкая щепка, которую ничто не может спасти.

\- И за что только люди тебя любят? - пожал плечами он. - Признайся честно, ты их подкупил?

\- Нет, - Артур рассмеялся и чуть пришпорил Альму, обгоняя Мерлина на полкорпуса. 

\- Напоил приворотом? 

Артур оглянулся. В его ярких, синих сейчас глазах читалась откровенная насмешка. Мерлин чуть сильнее пришпорил коня, и им, наконец, удалось поравняться. Правда, он едва не свалился - к явному удовольствию Артура. Зато теперь они ехали бок о бок.

\- Я думаю, ты знаешь, чтобы полюбить меня - приворот не нужен, - немного погодя сказал Артур.

Мир вокруг Мерлина резко замедлил движение.

\- Откуда бы мне это знать? 

\- Я не так уж плох, Мерлин. Наверное, даже ты успел это заметить.

\- Вовсе нет. В моем распоряжении лишь пара минут в день, половину из которых ты тратишь на то, чтобы обзывать меня.

\- Пеняй на себя, - покачал головой Артур. - Если бы ты работал расторопней, у нас было бы больше времени на общение.

\- Ты должно быть шутишь?

Артур снова покачал головой.

\- Давай поужинаем завтра вечером? - спросил Мерлин таким тоном, как будто они уже сто лет имели такую привычку.

Артур усмехнулся:

\- Свидание? 

Сердце Мерлина отчаянно пульсировало где-то в районе левого стремени.

\- Почему бы и нет?

\- В тебе недостаточно подобострастия на мой вкус, - усмехнулся Артур. - Вот почему.

\- Неужели оно тебя не утомило?

\- Поверь, оно не может утомить. 

\- Ладно, - кивнул Мерлин, и без перехода добавил: - Так значит, завтра в семь?

Артур приподнял бровь.

\- Разве в семь ты не должен расчесывать Альму?

\- В семь тридцать?

\- Сено.

\- В восемь?

\- Я слышал, ты обещал наносить Мим воды в цветник.

\- Восемь тридцать?

\- На это время в Тэндли уже не принимают заказы на столики.

Мерлин попытался вспомнить, отшивали ли его раньше в столь идиотской манере, но Артур прибавил:

\- Если хочешь, можем поужинать дома. Думаю, Мим будет счастлива соорудить для нас что-нибудь изысканное. 

\- О, - сказал Мерлин. - Да.

\- Только без опозданий. И, Бога ради, перестань так сиять, ты мне лошадь пугаешь.

\- Я не сияю.

\- Сияешь, Мерлин, - веско сказал Артур. 

\- Я всегда такой.

Артур едва заметно кивнул, соглашаясь, и от его взгляда - открытого и неожиданно серьезного, у Мерлина в который раз перехватило дыхание. Такими темпами он мог заработать себе серьезное легочное расстройство.  
Их колени соприкоснулись, а потом еще раз, когда Альма оступилась, чиркнув подковой по камню, и снова, снова, пока Артур наконец не пришпорил ее, срываясь с места, и Мерлин не последовал за ним. Перед его глазами все плясало, и сердце плясало в его груди.

~*~

На следующий день, до самого обеда Мерлин возился в конюшнях, помогая мистеру Оуэну с новым настилом в стойле Глэдис. Потом они с Эндрю ездили на завод - Мерлин был там впервые - и привезли новые пищевые добавки и облегченные седла для молодых жеребят. Ближе к вечеру он смотрел, как мучаются Тони и Эндрю, подтачивая копыто Белошвейки под новую подкову. Он даже вызвался помогать, но ему хватило одного хорошего пинка этой несносной лошади, чтобы оставить затею и удалиться восвояси.

Альма была сегодня капризной, как никогда. Ни в какую не хотела стоять смирно. Мерлин даже забеспокоился, не приболела ли она снова, и попытался установить это при помощи приобретенных недавно навыков. Мистер Оуэн заглянул к ним аккурат, когда Мерлин оттянул ее губы, пытаясь рассмотреть зубы.

\- Не трудись, парень, - сказал он, посмеиваясь. - Она просто не любит грозу.

\- Грозу? - изумленно переспросил Мерлин. - Так ведь грозы нет.

\- Она чувствует ее приближение. Я уже распорядился, чтобы ребята хорошенько укрыли сено и проверили заземление. Думаю, польет нас сегодня хорошенько.

\- Пойду, схожу к Мим, - Мерлин отложил в сторону щетку, и Альма метнулась в дальний угол стойла, прижимаясь боком к стене. - Если будет дождь, ее цветник и без меня хорошенько польет.

\- Она на кухне, - мистер Оуэн загадочно улыбнулся. - Готовит сюрприз к вашему ужину.

Мерлин постарался не краснеть слишком сильно. Хотя моментами ему казалось, что мистера Оуэна не проведешь в любом случае.

\- Здорово, - сказал он, теребя рукав рубашки, не в силах отвести от него глаз. - Может мне наконец-то удастся разговорить Артура.

Мистер Оуэн оглядел его долгим внимательным взглядом. Его светлые брови чуть нахмурились, когда он медленно проговорил:

\- Ты ведь не собираешься причинить нашему парню неприятностей?

\- И в мыслях нет! - искренне ответил Мерлин. - А что, кто-то пытался навредить?

\- Вокруг него немало охотников, Мерлин. Обоих полов. Каждому что-то нужно. Его отец был большой знаменитостью в мире скачек, а Артур находился в тени, пока Альма не выиграла свой первый забег. С того дня его жизнь совершенно переменилась, как и переменились люди, которые его окружают. И не знаешь, кто плох, а кто хорош, пока тебе не поставят подножку. Иногда - в буквальном смысле слова.

Мерлин изумленно ахнул, и его реакция так позабавила мистера Оуэна, что тот даже улыбнулся, хотя тон его до этого был предельно серьезен.

\- Вы про Альму? - спросил он. - Ее пытались...?

\- Отравить. Не всем была по нраву лошадь, побеждавшая в большинстве заездов, в которых участвовала, и ее хозяин, который не желал идти на какие-либо нечестные сделки.

\- Но все закончилось хорошо?

\- Лошадь выжила, но ее здоровью был нанесен непоправимый вред.

Мерлин стоял как громом пораженный.

\- Не бери в голову, парень. Это дела минувших дней. И я вижу, ты не из тех, кого следовало бы опасаться. - Мистер Оуэн немного помолчал и вдруг спросил: - Тебе ведь нравится мистер Артур, верно? 

\- Да, - ответил Мерлин. 

Это был машинальный, очевидный, единственно верный ответ. Вне зависимости от того, что подразумевал своим вопросом мистер Оуэн. И, дав его, Мерлин сам изумился тому, как правильно он прозвучал. 

Да, ему нравился Артур. 

Мистер Артур. 

Кто угодно Артур. 

Эгоистичный избалованный засранец. 

Этот штамп таял в его сознании, как дым. Но когда Мерлин пытался продвинуться хотя бы на шаг дальше этого своего "да", сердце его сжималось от тоски.

~*~

С того первого вечера, как Мерлин впервые очутился в этой гостиной, они в первый раз собирались ужинать вместе с Артуром. За окном вновь лило как из ведра, вдалеке грохотал гром, и Моргана по традиции этой погоды укатила в Тэндли, к таинственному незнакомцу. 

Яркий свет заливал комнату, Артур, занимавший свое любимое кресло, пялился в беззвучно работающий телевизор. У его ног расположился Эмси, прижимавший к шкуре большую резиновую кость и не эстетично заливающий ее слюнями. Стол, сервированный в изысканной манере, сиял начищенными приборами и старинным хрусталем.

Мерлин присвистнул. Артур повернул голову в его сторону и привычно закатил глаза.

\- Ты опаздываешь даже, когда нужно всего лишь пересечь двор. Это ни в какие ворота не лезет.

\- Прости, - тихо сказал Мерлин. - Я просто приводил себя в порядок.

Артур скользнул по нему взглядом.

\- И в чем это выразилось?

\- Ну, - Мерлин уткнулся в сгиб локтя и шумно втянул воздух. - Я не воняю лошадьми.

И он поймал еще один быстрый взгляд, которым Артур окинул его фигуру. Сам он выглядел совершенно обычно, очевидно не придавая этому ужину особого значения, и Мерлин пожалуй был этому рад. 

Он потянулся за штопором, но Артур перехватил его раньше и ловко расправился с пробкой. 

\- Старое коллекционное вино, - сказал он, наполняя бокалы. - Цени.

\- Я в этом не разбираюсь, - честно ответил Мерлин. - Но ценю.

Оба продолжали стоять у стола, не спеша занимать свои места. Темно-серые ресницы Артура чуть трепетали, прядь светлых волос забилась под воротник рубашки. Мерлину безумно хотелось ее выправить, хотя он понятия не имел, чем было вызвано это желание.  
Эмси грыз кость, крупные капли дождя стучали по окнам, огонь потрескивал в камине. Если в мире существовало что-то помимо этого, сейчас Мерлину было об этом неведомо. Они пригубили вино - терпкое, выдержанное, с насыщенным вкусом, и между ними повисла пауза, способная превратить ничто во все. 

И свет погас.

В первую секунду Мерлину почудилось, что он ослеп. А потом Эмси разразился диким лаем.

\- Мило, - сказал Артур. 

Мерлин услышал, как он ставит бокал на стол. Комната постепенно выныривала из мрака, освещенная слабым светом камина. Глаза начали различать силуэты, и первая растерянность испарилась. Он тихо рассмеялся.

\- Часто у вас так?

\- Бывает, - недовольно сказал Артур. - Мы не в городе, Мерлин, ты помнишь?

\- Я помню, - тихо ответил Мерлин.

За окном сверкнуло, и гостиная промелькнула перед глазами во всех подробностях, чтобы через секунду исчезнуть, медленно растворяясь под внутренней стороной век. Это напомнило Мерлину детство, когда они с Уиллом прижимались друг к другу ночами, прячась от грозы под одним одеялом.

Дверь в комнату распахнулась. Мими вошла к ним, держа в руке упаковку свечей.

\- У меня все готово, - сказала она. - Могу начать подавать хоть сейчас.

\- Что там со светом, Мим? - спросил Артур. - Когда дадут?

\- Когда кончится гроза, дорогой. Кей приказал вырубить главный рубильник.

Мерлин мог поклясться, что слышал, как Артур выругался.

\- Ушам не верю! Значит, по его мнению мы должны ужинать в темноте?

\- Гроза очень близко, Артур. Почти над нами. - Словно в доказательство очередная вспышка озарила комнату, и тут же с треском ударил гром. Мими принялась зажигать свечи, и в комнате стало светлее. 

\- И потом, ты же сам распорядился поступать так в случае малейшей опасности, - продолжала она, и тон ее казался Мерлину каким-то уж слишком обманчиво-спокойным. - Проводка и правда не в порядке. Один случайный удар, и все твои лошади поджарятся. 

\- Я понимаю, Мими. Но причем тут дом? - недовольно буркнул Артур.

Мим посмотрела на него озадаченным, чуть расстроенным взглядом. Мерлину даже показалось, что она разочарована.

\- Ладно, - женщина пожала плечами. - Я-то была уверена, что вы сможете посидеть в темноте двадцать минут, мальчики. И не съесть друг друга вместо фаршированного гуся.

\- Фаршированного гуся? - переспросил Артур.

\- Именно!

\- Ты сделала для нас гуся, Мим?

\- Перестань, дорогой. Мистер Эмрис может подумать, что обычно я морю тебя голодом. 

Артур только отмахнулся. Гусь совершенно завладел его мыслями.

\- Я надеюсь, он еще не остыл?

\- Стоит на подогреве, и дожидается твоего слова.

\- Окей, Мим, тащи его сюда, - Артур потер руки. - И захвати побольше свечей! 

Мими довольно заулыбалась, и Мерлин заулыбался тоже. 

Он старался не уплетать за обе щеки, но, судя по насмешливому взгляду Артура, ему это не особенно удавалось. Ни в каком Тэндли им бы не подали такой шикарный ужин. Нельзя сказать, что он изголодался по изысканной пище, его вполне устраивали теплые мясные пироги Мими, и ее же горячие лепешки, которые всегда подавали к овощам, и необычайно вкусные чайные настои, которые она готовила по одному ей известному рецепту. Но ужин с Артуром из нескольких блюд, где венцом был этот волшебный гусь в яблоках, существование которого Мерлин всегда считал вымыслом из сказки, тающий во рту, словно вылепленный из божественной росы, а не приготовленный человеческими руками - это было почти нереально.

\- Я напишу об этом в статье, - сказал он с набитым ртом. - Ты позволишь?

\- Если считаешь это важным, - пожал плечами Артур.

\- Я все думаю, - Мерлин заглотил следующий кусок. - С первого дня. Почему?

\- Твои вопросы, как всегда, не ставят в тупик, Мерлин.

\- Я думаю, почему ты разрешил поселиться у тебя. Именно мне. Почему позволил писать?

\- Ну... ты был очень убедителен, - Артур хмыкнул. - Посулил мне взятку.

Мерлин рассмеялся.

\- Это было глупо.

\- Не то слово, - кивнул Артур.

\- Тогда почему все-таки?

Артур откинулся на спинку стула. Он больше не смотрел на Мерлина, но Мерлин во все глаза смотрел на него. Слабый, мерцающий свет свечей придавал его лицу множество выражений, и нельзя было понять, сердится он или спокоен. Его рука расслабленно лежала поверх салфетки, которую он убрал с колен, закончив есть. На указательном пальце все еще красовалось кольцо, которое Мерлин заметил в первый вечер. Буквы на нем в свете свечей выглядели почти таинственно. Пальцы Артура чуть дернулись, и он заговорил:

\- Возможно, потому что я понял, что доверяю тебе. Что ты не такой, как другие. В тебе есть что-то сродни духу этого поместья, что-то из-за чего я понял, что могу на тебя положиться. 

У Мерлина пересохло во рту, и он пригубил немного воды, прежде, чем спросить:

\- То есть, не потому что я идиот?

\- Нет, - ответил Артур. - С чего ты взял?

\- Я просто подумал.

На самом деле, Мерлин хотел сказать о своей уверенности в том, что Артур так близко подпустил его к себе потому что считал, что наивность Мерлина не позволит совершить ему какой-нибудь бесчестный поступок, распорядившись имеющейся у него информацией любым некорректным образом. Но он не осмелился сказать этого вслух, и его "просто подумал" так и осталось висеть в воздухе, вызвав у Артура грустную усмешку.

\- Ты определенно идиот, Мерлин, - сказал он. - И сейчас еще раз это доказал. Но это не та причина, по которой ты здесь. 

\- Спасибо, - буркнул Мерлин.

\- Не знаю, насколько хорошо ты справишься, но я рад, что ты не стремишься влезть в мои дела, не стараешься выкрасть мои амбарные книги, не смотришь на меня, как на последнего болвана, потому что я не ставлю свое дело на широкий поток, хотя мог бы. Не изумляешься, что я все еще не женат на Вивиан, не пытаешься отравить мою лучшую лошадь и, наконец, не надеешься закрепить собственный успех в моей спальне.

\- Вау, - сказал Мерлин. На самом деле ему не понравилось услышанное. Но, не придумав ничего лучше, он перевел все в шутку: - Это ты меня вроде как похвалил?

\- Главное, - Артур погрозил ему пальцем. - Не вздумай взять на вооружение что-либо из перечисленного.

Мерлин сжал губы и затряс головой:

\- Никогда. 

\- Все, чего мне хотелось, - продолжал Артур чуть жестче. - Чтобы о поместье написал кто-то, у кого не вызывают недоумения порядки, царящие здесь. И кто не охотился бы на ведьм так самозабвенно.

\- Так ведьмы есть? - не удержался Мерлин.

\- Разве что Моргана, - хмыкнул Артур. - Но столичные журналисты вечно настроены по-другому. Вам везде и во всем нужны сенсации. - Артур потер переносицу и, наконец, взглянул на Мерлина. - Я не закрыт, как мой отец, который ни разу не пустил сюда прессу, просто мне не по нутру быть рождественским гусем, наряженным в чужое платье.

\- Я понимаю, - быстро сказал Мерлин.

\- Я рад.

\- И я не подведу.

Артур нахмурил брови в своей излюбленной шутливой манере: 

\- Значит, я могу не беспокоиться за свой дебют в "Полях и огородах"?

Мерлин кивнул, и его затопило невероятное облегчение. Пока Артур говорил, было в его облике что-то величественное, далекое, все еще непостижимое для Мерлина. Это был тот Артур Пендрагон, о существовании которого он знал из профайла Гвен и о котором слышал от других людей. Тот, с которым он до сих пор почти не сталкивался лично. И все же именно сейчас Артур казался ему ближе, чем когда-либо. И не только потому, что ему достаточно было протянуть руку, чтобы их пальцы встретились.

\- Самое странное свидание в моей жизни, - сказал он.

\- Это не свидание, Мерлин.

\- Тогда, самое странное не свидание в моей жизни.

\- Не удивлюсь, если эти негодники все подстроили, - ворчливо сказал Артур.

\- Думаешь, они хотят нас свести?

\- Они хотят свести меня с каждым фонарным столбом, с тех пор как перед ними реально замаячила угроза получить в хозяйки Вив.

\- Согласись, их можно понять. 

\- Полегче, Мерлин, речь идет о моей невесте.

\- Ты назвал меня фонарным столбом. 

\- Неужели? Не помню. 

\- Ты такой придурок, Артур, но я ужасно хочу...

Тебя поцеловать. 

Мерлин так и не понял, произнес ли последние слова вслух. В тот самый момент, когда они уже были на его губах, зажегся свет, ослепляя их обоих, и Мерлин, заморгав, уставился на Артура, замечая легкий румянец на его щеках.

\- Не думаю, что это хорошая идея. - Артур прочистил горло. - Не думаю, что все это было хорошей идеей. - Он растерянно покачал головой. - Иди к себе, ладно?

\- Артур.

\- Это все.


	5. Chapter 5

"Это все".

Два слова, которые ели Мерлина поедом весь следующий день. 

Артур, распинавшийся о своей открытости, и словно мальчишка краснеющий в его обществе, отослал его от себя, как послушного щенка, будто у Мерлина не было права голоса, или это право было столь ничтожным, что не стоило его учитывать.  
Что там какой-то Мерлин с его чувствами? Сущий пустяк. Стоит ли беспокоиться?

С этими мыслями он ворвался после ужина в кабинет Артура, чтобы наткнуться на его пустующее кресло и безмолвно взирающего на него с портрета Утера. Мерлин нахмурился. Даже если Артур уезжал, к этому времени он всегда возвращался домой.  
Моргана, проходившая в этот момент по коридору, удивленно окликнула его.

\- Все в порядке?

Мерлин запустил пятерню в волосы. Очевидно, вид его при этом был крайне жалок, потому что Моргана заботливо отвела его руку, и взгляд ее выражал крайнюю степень тревоги. Это просто счастье, что Артура не оказалось на месте. Хорош был бы Мерлин, ворвавшийся к нему в таком виде. О чем он только думал?

\- Все замечательно, - бодро сказал он. - У меня было к нему дело. Но не такое уж оно и срочное, подождет до завтра.

\- Завтра его тоже не будет, - Моргана наконец перестала смотреть на него с беспокойством. - Он теперь не вернется до самых скачек.

\- Вот как? Что ж... - Мерлин изо всех сил пытался скрыть растерянность. - Тогда это еще более не срочное дело.

\- Что-то серьезное? - озабоченно спросила Моргана.

\- Нет.

\- Что-то серьезное, Мерлин.

\- Я просто зашел попрощаться, потому что завтра с утра возвращаюсь в Лондон. Ты ведь помнишь, твой брат нанимал меня только до Валлийского дерби. - Мерлин улыбнулся - так безмятежно, как только мог. - Придется снова исчезнуть, не попрощавшись.

\- Артур не говорил мне о твоем отъезде.

\- Ну ты же его знаешь! Будет он придавать значение таким пустякам!

\- Мерлин, ты сбегаешь?

\- Что? Нет, конечно!

\- Мерлин, ты сбегаешь, - утвердительно сказала Моргана.

Мерлин не завидовал ее будущему мужу. По крайней мере, если его способности к вранью будут на столь же невысоком уровне.  
Он взял девушку за руку, но все, на что его хватило - виновато сжать губы, показывая, как безумно ему жаль, и постараться как можно быстрее уйти.

Он едва успел отъехать от Тэндли, где в два глотка проглотил чашку кофе, когда совесть (или слабость) заставила его притормозить у обочины. Мим положила ему с собой пирогов, и они пахли с соседнего сиденья, заставляя его мысленно постанывать. Он ужасно хотел назад. Но вместо этого собирался позвонить Артуру и договориться о встрече, на которую привезет законченную статью, а Артур ответит на несколько вопросов для журнала.  
Или так. Он позвонит Артуру, поблагодарит его и попрощается с ним навсегда, а статью можно будет переслать по почте. Или, еще лучше, попрощаться тоже по почте. И стать последним трусом на земле. Даже трусливее Артура.

Вполне. А почему нет?

Дверца его машины распахнулась и Артур, тот самый, что был в звании последнего труса, пока Мерлин его не отнял, плюхнулся на сиденье, едва не раздавив пироги.

\- Привет, - сказал он и постучал костяшками по приборной панели. - Не хочешь отпустить ее на покой?

\- Она не заглохла, - мотнул головой Мерлин. - Это я заглох. Как ты здесь очутился?

\- Ничего, если мой ответ будет очевидным? - Артур перекинул на заднее сиденье в пакет с пирогами. - Я подъехал на машине. Она стоит сзади, - пояснил он, когда Мерлин не шевельнулся, и только тогда тот мельком глянул в зеркало заднего вида. - Я сигналил тебе, но ты не откликался. Тогда я сделал вывод: Мерлин просто думает. И, ты посмотри, так оно и оказалось.

\- Не разговаривай со мной так.

\- А я не знаю, как еще с тобой разговаривать! - Артур впервые повысил на него голос, и это казалось немного странным, потому что сейчас-то, думал Мерлин, психовать абсолютно не из-за чего. 

\- Езжай за мной, - бросил Артур, выходя из машины.

\- Мне нужно в город, - заупрямился Мерлин.

Но Артура это не волновало. В зеркале заднего вида Мерлин видел, как он садится в свою машину, как выворачивает руль, выезжая на шоссе. Затем, коротко просигналив, он объехал Мерлина, и его машина стала стремительно удаляться. 

Мерлин поморщился, как от зубной боли и повернул ключ в замке зажигания.

Спустя пару километров Артур свернул с дороги на почти незаметную лесную колею. Мерлин последовал за ним, едва не пропустив сигнал поворотника. Лес был густым, лучи солнца освещали только верхушки, отчего зелень вокруг казалась насыщенной и непроходимой. Мерлин вел машину, вцепившись в руль обеими руками, подпрыгивая почти на каждой кочке, в то время как автомобиль Артура шел плавно, словно дорога под его колесами была асфальтовой. Вскоре деревья стали редеть, а еще через несколько минут за ними показалось дивное озеро. Небольшой лесной водоем, с узкой полосой песка в том месте, где они к нему выехали. Артур остановил машину у самой кромки воды и заглушил мотор. Мерлин сделал то же самое. Их окутала тишина, прерываемая тихим жужжанием стрекоз и редкими всплесками на водной глади.

\- Романтичное местечко, - сказал Мерлин, пересев в чужую машину.

\- Я счастлив, что тебе нравится, - едко ответил Артур.

\- Не похоже, что бы ты был счастлив.

\- О, дай-ка подумать, почему? - тон Артура был обманчиво слащавым, но уже в следующую секунду он снова сделался ледяным: - Может, потому что Моргана позвонила мне и сообщила, что ты решил удрать, как будто кто-то поджег тебе пятки?

\- Слушай, если ты думаешь, что я что-то спер, то кроме пирогов...

\- Да не думаю я, что ты что-то спер! - Артур схватился за голову и застонал.

\- Тогда что? Ты же первый сбежал.

\- Я не сбегал.

\- Сбежал, - возразил Мерлин. - И я подумал, что тоже свободен, ведь наш договор был только до Валлийского дерби.

\- Наш договор? - Артур смотрел на него так свирепо, что Мерлин понял - тот в настоящем бешенстве. - Наш договор? - переспросил он. - Мерлин!

\- Да?

\- Какого черта ты вытворяешь? 

Мерлин не знал. И мог поклясться, что Артур затруднился бы с ответом насчет себя. Все было слишком запутанно. 

Слишком. 

Запутанно.

Мерлин подался вперед, его рука скользнула по бедру Артура, и он коснулся поцелуем уголка его губ. Артур ответил, совершенно без раздумий, как будто кто-то прописал им сценарий, и каждый из них знал, что последует дальше. Мерлин поцеловал его снова, и Артур снова откликнулся, только теперь они открылись друг другу, их рты слились, всего на мгновение, но такое яркое, какое бывает, когда стоишь на пороге чего-то важного. От Артура пахло фруктовым отваром Мим, его губы были чуть обветренными и твердыми, такими, как Мерлин и думал.  
Теперь они целовались, не прерываясь, скользя языками в рот друг друга. Рука Мерлина все еще была на бедре Артура, чуть сминая, и он чувствовал, как ладонь его горит, и как горяча кожа под джинсовой тканью. Артур придвинулся ближе, его пальцы заскользили по шее Мерлина, и выше, вплетаясь в волосы, мягко натягивая пряди и отпуская их, и Мерлин застонал, не в силах сдерживаться.  
Артур переместил руку на его колено, мягко поглаживая его большим пальцем, а потом прижался сильнее, надавив грудью на грудь, и сиденье мягко опустилось под весом их тел.

\- Ого, - сказал Мерлин.

\- Впечатлен?

\- Смотря чем.

Артур запрокинул голову и расхохотался. Мерлин приподнялся, вжимаясь лицом в его шею, чувствуя вибрацию связок, ловя ее губами, пока смех совсем не стих. Оттолкнувшись пятками, Мерлин подтянулся выше, освобождая им больше места, и теперь уже Артур ласкал его шею, засасывая кожу и гладя ее языком. Он вжимался в него всем телом, и Мерлин ловил бедрами каждое его движение. Их тяжелое дыхание и скрип кожаной обивки наполняли пространство машины. А потом к ним добавились всхлипы Мерлина, ощутившего прикосновение пальцев Артура к своему животу. 

\- Подожди.

\- Да?

Перевернуться в тесном пространстве машины было крайне проблематично, особенно если лежишь на спине, а Артур Пендрагон нависает над тобой, но Мерлин исхитрился, чуть сдвинувшись в сторону и перекатившись, а затем мягко опустил Артура на лопатки. Тот не сопротивлялся, только улыбнулся и чуть дернул бровями, ставя под сомнение успех дальнейших действий.  
Мерлин выпрямился, опираясь на руки, и оседлал его бедра, вздрогнув от того, как плотно теперь прижимались их члены. Артур прикрыл глаза, с тихим стоном подаваясь ему навстречу. По телу Мерлина прокатилась жаркая волна, и он закусил губу, борясь с желанием продолжать и закончить все в считанные секунды. Он наклонился к Артуру, оказавшись пойманным в его объятья, пробежался языком по его губам, раскрывая их, погружаясь в горячий рот, и просунул руки между их телами, чуть приподнимаясь, давая себе свободу, чтобы расстегнуть пуговицы на джинсах. Самыми кончиками пальцев Мерлин чувствовал, как тепло и влажно там, под тканью. Артур глухо простонал, когда Мерлин заставил его поднять бедра, а потом сам помог припустить джинсы.

\- Ты позволишь мне? - спросил он, покусывая губу. 

Артур только кивнул. 

Мерлин сполз ниже, бегло целуя грудь Артура, и снова приподнялся, предоставляя ему возможность чуть раздвинуть ноги. Он тронул губами живот и спустился еще немного, чувствуя, как влажная головка проехалась по его щеке. Глаза Артура стали огромными. Мерлин коснулся губами нежной кожи, а потом еще и еще, скользя губами вверх и вниз по напряженному стволу. Мерлин старался не касаться головки, хотя знал, что это садизм чистой воды, и она манила его - розовая и влажная. Артур не сводил с него глаз, и, кажется, даже несколько раз сказал «черт», но до сих пор не сделал никаких попыток направлять Мерлина.  
Мерлин сдался первым и накрыл ртом головку, получив в награду шумный выдох. Чуть подержал ее, слегка посасывая, и выпустил, мимолетно скользнув языком. Мышцы на животе Артура напряглись и снова расслабились, когда Артур вздохнул глубже. Мерлин мысленно усмехнулся и повторил свои действия. На этот раз он впустил член чуть глубже и усилил нажим языка, впервые явно почувствовав вкус, от которого едва не застонал. Захотелось взять еще глубже, но Мерлин поднял голову, глядя на Артура. 

\- Это не смешно, - сказал тот, и его голос был таким низким, что у Мерлина подогнулись пальцы на ногах.

Низ живота, чуть влажная кожа на бедрах, снова живот, основание члена - язык пробежался везде, путешествуя от одного к другому, пока не достиг главной цели. Мерлин ощутил, как Артур вплел пальцы в его волосы и несильно потянул, пригибая ближе. Он поддался, забирая член ртом, сжал губы, впуская глубже, и дал себе волю, принимаясь ласкать Артура с желанием, которое жило в нем едва ли не с самого начала их знакомства. Он двигал головой, с каждым разом опускаясь все ниже, сосал, надавливая языком, почти не выпуская член изо рта, не прерываясь - до тех пор, пока возбуждение не поглотило его окончательно. Тогда он потянулся к своим штанам, не заботясь о том, как это будет выглядеть, желая лишь унять жажду. Ресницы Артура трепетали от удовольствия, рот был приоткрыт, дыхание вырывалось со стонами, вторящими движениям губ Мерлина, и в конце концов он откинулся на спину, полностью вверяя себя во власть другого. Мерлин чувствовал эту власть, даже несмотря на то, что речь шла о простом минете. Что-то изменилось между ними. Их глупое противостояние превращалось во всепоглощающую страсть прямо сейчас. И не важно, было ли дело в сексе, или в них самих, или в том и другом одновременно.

Возбуждение переполняло. Мерлин толкался себе в руку, впуская член Артура глубже в рот, почти давясь, зная, что Артур чувствует вибрацию в его горле. А потом его накрыла дрожь, такая сильная, какой он никогда еще не испытывал. Он кончил сразу вслед за Артуром, вжимаясь лицом в его живот, глуша безудержные стоны. Чужая сперма была на его щеке, и собственная - в так и не расстегнутых штанах.

Волшебно, как сказала бы Моргана.

Мерлин вздрогнул, почувствовав руку Артура в своих волосах – кажется, тот и не убирал ее. Через секунду они оказались лицом к лицу. Мерлин постарался незаметно вытереть щеку. Ему казалось, что он все еще дрожит. И более того, он был уверен, что эта дрожь - от мысли об Артуре, который был с ним, не покинет его еще долго. 

\- Я впечатлен, - сказал Артур, когда их дыхание немного улеглось.

\- Пустяки, - улыбнулся Мерлин.

\- Вот как?

\- Ну не совсем, конечно. А может и вообще не пустяки, - Мерлин сел, запустив пятерню в волосы. Он чувствовал себя ужасно неуверенно. - Не пустяки ведь? 

Артур сел вслед за ним. Мерлин искоса смотрел, как он приводит себя в порядок. 

\- Даже если я отвечу утвердительно, - сказал Артур, застегивая ремень, - это ведь ничего не изменит, ты понимаешь?

Озеро было таким же тихим, как и двадцать минут назад. В этом мире вообще ничего не изменилось, и Мерлину стоило понять это как можно скорее. 

\- Я понимаю, Артур, - сказал он. - Не волнуйся.

Артур недовольно воззрился на него, словно сама мысль о том, что он может переживать о чувствах Мерлина, казалась ему оскорбительной.

\- Мерлин, есть вещи...

\- Слушай, не утруждайся.

Это прозвучало слишком резко, и Артур недоуменно качнул головой. Мерлин выдавил улыбку, заглаживая свои слова.

\- Мне нужно идти, - сказал он. - Приятно было... - он запнулся и протянул ладонь для рукопожатия. 

Артур что-то сделал с ним, нажал какую-то кнопку, заставляя вести себя, как девчонка. Мерлин не мог припомнить, когда в последний раз был так жалок.

Он дернул ручку, торопясь выбраться наружу. 

\- Что за драма? - протянул Артур, выходя вслед за ним из машины. 

Хлопок его двери поднял над озером стайку птиц. Мерлин застыл на полпути и вцепился в них глазами, как в спасательный круг.

\- Я никогда не чувствовал себя таким идиотом, - признался он. - Сколько бы раз ты мне об этом не твердил.

Артур пожал плечами.

\- Ты придаешь слишком большое значение словам.

\- Ты говоришь слишком много слов, которым приходится придавать значение.

\- О чем ты?

\- О, да, ладно, - всплеснул руками Мерлин. - Посмотри на себя. Посмотри на нас.

\- Тебя что-то не устраивает? - Артур подошел к нему на расстояние в несколько шагов. - Ты ведь не ждешь объяснений в любви?

Мерлин открыл рот и задохнулся на полуслове. Перед ним был тот самый тип, который открыл ему дверь холодным дождливым вечером несколько недель назад. 

Что ж, они вернулись к тому, с чего начали.

\- Я просто хотел уехать, - отстраненно произнес он. - Это ты поперся за мной. 

\- Нам нужно было кое-что выяснить.

Мерлин уселся за руль, громко хлопнув дверцей.

\- Чудесно, Артур. Мы кое-что выяснили.

~*~

\- Эмрис, когда ждать статью? - Мистер Килгарра выпустил кольцо дыма, и оно медленно поплыло к потолку. - Я готов предоставить необходимое время, но лучше покончить с этим, пока участники событий, по крайней мере, еще живы.

\- Статьи не будет, - сказал Мерлин, глядя из шефского окна на стоянку автомобилей. - Простите.

Кресло за его спиной скрипнуло. Мерлин втянул голову в плечи.

\- В чем дело? Ты ведь собрал материал.

\- Пендрагон против.

\- Но он же давал согласие!

\- А теперь забрал его, - сердито ответил Мерлин. - Я предупреждал, что так может получиться.

Мистер Килгарра наблюдал за ним, откинувшись в кресле. На его обычно выразительном лице не читалось никаких эмоций. И все же он был недоволен. Мерлин припомнил, что не так давно видел такое же обманчивое спокойствие - перед отказом в месте Джеффри Гудсу, который запорол пробную серию статей о лучших полях для гольфа в Англии.

\- Ты ведь догадываешься, что это значит? - спросил мистер Килгарра.

\- Да, - вздохнул Мерлин. 

\- Пойми меня правильно, мальчик, - шеф снова затянулся, и дым повалил из его ноздрей, вынуждая закашляться. Мерлин терпеливо ждал. – Быть хорошим журналистом означает не только находить интересные темы и толково слагать слова, это и умение заставить открыться любого, кто интересен публике. 

\- Я сделал все, что мог.

\- Выходит, нет.

\- Значит, я плохой журналист.

\- А с таким подходом к делу им и останешься!

Мерлин почувствовал, как слезы обиды скапливаются в уголках глаз. Второй человек за неделю умудрился подвести его к этой грани. И если в первом случае ему удалось с собой справиться, то за второй он не ручался. К тому же, в нынешней ситуации бегство выглядело бы совсем позорно.  
Мерлин вытер нос рукавом, чувствуя влагу на кончике носа, и обернулся к мистеру Килгарре, чуть вздернув подбородок. Почти в артуровском стиле.

\- Я благодарен за все, что вы для меня сделали, - сказал он тихо. - У вас прекрасный журнал, мистер Килгарра.

\- Эмрис.

\- Дайте договорить, пожалуйста, - взмолился Мерлин. - Я подготовил статью о семействе Хьюм, как и было запланировано с самого начала. Она у рецензента. Мне бы хотелось, чтобы вы тоже взглянули. Но если это невозможно, я пойму.

Мистер Килгарра смотрел на него в глубоком молчании. Его глубоко посаженные глаза излучали мягкое тепло, и Мерлин в который раз подивился, что этого человека считают грозой журналистики, даже несмотря на то, что его лучшие времена остались давно позади. А потом мистер Килгарра выдал самую неожиданную реакцию. Он захохотал. Громким хриплым смехом, от которого, казалось, тряслись тонкие перегородки его кабинета, и таким заразительным, что Мерлин не мог не рассмеяться следом. 

А чего он ждал? Ведь не слез же прощания, с ним, нерадивым дипломником, который не смог раскрутить на интервью какого-то сельского аристократишку.

\- Давно никто меня так не смешил, - сказал мистер Килгарра, отдышавшись. - И мне еще предстоит понять твои мотивы, парень, - он похлопал Мерлина по плечу. - Пендрагон ждет тебя в эту субботу в своем поместье, для эксклюзивного интервью нашему журналу, на, я цитирую, "любые темы, которые покажутся интересными вашему корреспонденту". Каково, а? И да, мой юный друг, я держу свое слово. Гвен введет тебя в курс дела и ознакомит, - мистер Килгарра подмигнул, - с местным этикетом.

Мерлин к этому моменту перестал дышать и понимать вообще что-либо. Поэтому то, что в следующую секунду он оказался за дверьми кабинета главного редактора, и от него не требовалось никакого ответа, было только к лучшему.

Гвен поднялась ему навстречу и, подхватив под руку, словно тяжело больного, довела до места.

\- С тобой все в порядке? - спросила она, с подозрением глядя на него.

\- Да.

\- Тогда перестань шевелить губами. Это пугает.

Ланс передал Гвен стаканчик кофе из автомата. Гвен отдала его Мерлину. Затем оба уселись на стол Ланса и стали разглядывать неподвижного Мерлина, словно тот был скульптурой в музее восковых фигур.

\- Как ты думаешь, это надолго? - спросил Ланс, зевая в кулак.

Гвен пожала плечами.

\- Надеюсь, к субботе пройдет.

\- Я так и знал, что он сможет укротить этого дракона.

\- Про какого из драконов ты говоришь? - уточнила Гвен.

Ланс засмеялся.

\- Черт возьми, ты права, детка. Этот хитрец укротил разом двух!


	6. Chapter 6

Мерлин прожил в поместье жуть больше месяца, не был здесь несколько дней, а вернулся почти, как домой - истосковавшись по людям, стряпне Мим, запаху сена, и тихому приглушенному ржанию, время от времени доносящемуся из конюшен. Он оставил машину, едва миновав ворота, зная, что Гарет заберет ее. Ему ужасно хотелось пройтись пешком по небольшой тополиной аллее, где деревья смыкались над головой, образуя живую зеленую арку. Дом показался раньше, чем он ожидал, залитый лучами заходящего солнца, и Мерлин невольно ускорил шаги - в такт сердцу, которое сразу заколотилось быстрее.

Артур позвонил ему накануне, попросив явиться к пяти, чтобы у них была возможность поговорить до того, как начнется традиционное застолье в честь победы. Тон их беседы был предельно деловым, голос Артура казался чужим и отстраненным, и Мерлин думал, что его голос, наверное, был немногим лучше.

Кей встретил его на пороге, чопорно поклонился, принял из рук одежду и проводил на второй этаж, по пути, который Мерлин прекрасно знал и так.  
Артур просматривал какие-то бумаги и едва поднял голову, когда вошел Мерлин. Он кивком предложил ему сесть, попросив немного обождать. Все происходило, как если бы Мерлин и в самом деле был городским журналистом, приехавшим написать о жизни сельского аристократа, лошади которого имели неплохой успех в последнее время. Как если бы они никогда не были знакомы, и Мерлин не потерял себя навсегда в этих изумительных глазах.

Дверь отворилась, и в кабинет вошла Мим, держа перед собой поднос, сервированный к чаю. Мерлин привычно вскочил ей навстречу, но Мими слегка покачала головой, прося его оставаться на месте.

\- Сиди, дорогой, я сама, - мягко произнесла она, но в ее взгляде Мерлин заметил легкую укоризну, словно был в чем-то виноват.

Он сложил руки на коленях, глядя, как темная жидкость льется в чашки, и уловил знакомый аромат одного из настоев, которые так любил. Артур по-прежнему не обращал на него внимания, и Мерлин оглядывал комнату, пока не заметил на полке новый трофей. Тот стоял на самом видном месте, поблескивая золотой табличкой "Королевский Конный Клуб Уэльса". Ниже был указан год - 2010, а еще ниже играла гранями свеженькая гравировка: Эскалибур, владелец Артур Пендрагон.

Мерлин видел Эскалибура только издалека. Рыжий красавец, прямой потомок легендарного Эклипса, как и большинство чистокровных лошадей английской скаковой породы. В глазах Мерлина он ничем не отличался от десятков других таких же выдающихся потомков Эклипса, да собственно и всех скаковых лошадей, разве что Эскалибур был личным достижением Артура, тем, чего он смог добиться после смерти отца. Его возможностью соответствовать ожиданиям. Мерлин с изумлением понял, что об Артуре ему известны вещи, которых тот никогда ему не говорил.

\- Что б ты знал, - сказал он вслух. - Я очень горжусь тобой,

Артур усмехнулся, продолжая смотреть в бумаги. У Мерлина сложилось впечатление, что он нарочно не хочет встречаться с ним глазами.

\- Посмотри на меня, пожалуйста.

Артур вскинулся, мимолетно зацепив его взглядом, и снова опустил голову. Его скулы чуть покраснели. Похоже, не один Мерлин провел эту неделю, гоняя в памяти эпизод на озере.

\- Если ты не против, давай все же начнем? - попросил он, доставая диктофон и стараясь унять дрожь в пальцах.

Артур прихватил зубами нижнюю губу и выдохнул через нос.

\- Ты привез статью?

\- Да, - Мерлин снова полез в сумку. - Но пока это только наброски. 

Он протянул Артуру папку с черновым вариантом статьи, и тот принялся пролистывать ее. Глаза его при этом смотрели в одну точку. Мерлин ненавидел его невыносимое упрямство. Упрямство, которое причиняло боль ему самому.

Артур наконец-то посмотрел на него. Его взгляд был растерянным, почти беспомощным. На миг Мерлину показалось, что он видит слезы, стремительно копящиеся в уголках глаз, но в следующий момент от них не осталось и следа. Перед ним сидел Артур Пендрагон, владелец теперь уже золотого Эскалибура, Черного Эдварда и так далее, так далее, так далее.

\- Задавай, свои вопросы. И покончим с этим.

~*~

Когда они появились во дворе, столы уже были накрыты. 

Длинные подолы скатертей трепетали на теплом вечернем ветру. По всему периметру двора были развешаны разноцветные бумажные фонарики, придавая происходящему оттенок сказочной южной ночи. Женщины нарядились в весьма откровенные платья, оставив плечи открытыми. Мужчины щеголяли белыми отглаженными рубашками. На Мим была длинная юбка, из под которой выглядывало еще несколько, одна длиннее другой, шею украшали крупные ярко-алые бусы в два ряда. Гарет наконец-то сбрил щетину. Эндрю зачесал волосы назад, собрав их в хвост, Кей щеголял в мешковатом костюме. 

Мерлин и понятия не имел о том, когда все эти люди успели стать дороги ему, но он рад был оказаться среди них сейчас, хотя сначала не желал принимать приглашение Артура присоединиться к застолью.

В итоге он так зазевался, что оказался посаженным в дальней части стола, на противоположном конце от Артура. Рядом с ним восседала счастливая Линет. На их краю завязалась оживленная беседа, но Мерлин едва вникал в ее суть, наблюдая за тем, что творилось на противоположном конце. Люди подходили к Артуру, говорили какие-то слова. Иногда он вставал навстречу, чтобы перекинуться с подошедшими парой слов, иногда отвечал с места, смеясь и протягивая бокал.  
Здесь были его управляющий и старший конюший, тренер Эскалибура и, по всей видимости, его жокей. Мерлин плохо помнил, как тот выглядит, и не старался отыскать его среди гостей.  
Он чувствовал, что голоден, и ел с большим аппетитом, поднимая вместе со всеми тосты. Линет не оставляла его тарелку пустой. Они иногда перебрасывались ничего не значащими фразами, глаза девушки задорно блестели в полумраке, и Мерлин не мог не улыбаться ей, совершенно растворившись в этой восхитительной атмосфере. 

Иногда он ловил взгляд Артура, и в те секунды мир вокруг него затихал. Мерлин видел только глаза, устремленные на него, полные сожаления, и упрямо поджатые губы. За то время, что они не виделись, Артур, похоже, много времени провел верхом. Его лицо подернулось загаром, волосы посветлели на кончиках, губы выглядели слегка обветренными. Мерлин хотел их коснуться, хотел коснуться этого лица, касаться всего тела. Теперь он знал, как это сладко, и ему было в разы сложнее совладать со своей дурацкой похотью.

Линет дотронулась до его руки, и Мерлин вздрогнул, переносясь в реальный мир.

\- Смотри-ка, - шепнула девушка, - они красивая пара, правда?

Мерлин проследил за направлением ее взгляда и заметил Моргану, сидевшую недалеко от Артура. Весь вечер она была тише воды ниже травы, вполголоса беседуя с симпатичным молодым человеком, сидевшим вполоборота к ней и не спускающим руки со спинки ее стула. Мерлин догадался, что этот тот самый незнакомец из Тэндли, которого Моргана так тщательно прятала.

\- Кто он? - спросил Мерлин, продолжая разглядывать парочку.

\- Марк Борс, сын распорядителя конюшен. Жокей Эскалибура. 

\- А я-то все думал...

\- Артур был в шоке. Она ведь помолвлена совершенно с другим парнем.

\- Дай-ка догадаюсь, - сказал Мерлин. - Помолвку устроил Утер?

Линет кивнула.

\- Они открылись на виду у всей публики. Моргана подошла поздравить Артура после заезда, а заодно поцеловала и Борса. Причем, говорят, сделала это так, что все вопросы отпали сами собой. 

Линет захихикала. Мерлин улыбнулся тоже. Ай да Моргана! Хорошо бы, кое-кому взять с нее пример. 

Гомон потихоньку спадал. За столом завязался общий разговор, в котором принимали участие все. 

А потом заиграла музыка, и Мерлин подумать не успел, как Линет висела на его локте и делала умоляющее лицо. Моргана и Марк Борс уже были в центре круга, двигаясь медленно и плавно, совершенно не в такт музыке. Мим что есть мочи отбивалась от Леона, а потом махнула рукой, и дала себя утянуть, заливисто хохоча. Места за столом постепенно пустели.

Мерлин взглянул на Артура. Тот слушал активно жестикулирующего Кея. Его взгляд был устремлен на танцующих, в уголках губ затаилась умиротворенная улыбка. Линет тянула за рукав, и Мерлин поддался ей. Он обвил рукой ее талию, вставая, и вот они уже были среди пар, прильнув друг к другу и двигаясь в одном ритме. Музыка была совсем не громкой, больше шуму было от самих танцующих, переговаривающихся друг с другом. 

Заиграла следующая мелодия, и Линет закружила Мерлина, крепко ухватив его за руки и скрестив их. Ее длинные рыжие волосы рассыпались по плечам, глаза были чуть прикрыты, и Мерлину казалось, что они с Линет неподвижны, а двор вращается вокруг них с огромной скоростью. Он на миг закрыл глаза, а когда открыл их, Линет уже целовала его в губы - влажно и просяще. Мерлин отстранился, сжал ее пальцы в своих ладонях и покачал головой. Линет шутливо закатила глаза, высвобождаясь.

\- Ты классный, - шепнула она, и Мерлин остался стоять в одиночестве.

Мим помахала ему рукой, подзадоривая, но он вывалил язык набок, показывая, что устал, и женщина тут же потеряла к нему интерес. 

Ему нужно было передохнуть, желательно подальше ото всех. После разговора с Артуром он не переставал чувствовать себя опустошенным, выжатым как лимон. Ему хотелось уехать прямо сейчас, но вино все еще было в его крови, не говоря уже о том, что собственная привычка убегать стала казаться ему моветоном.

Он уселся на бордюр террасы. Двор отсюда был как на ладони, а сам Мерлин мог оставаться в тени. 

\- У тебя здесь встреча с Линет?

Мерлин оглянулся. Артур подпирал стену в глубине террасы, свет почти не падал на него, выхватывая из черноты только фрагменты - закатанный рукав рубашки, плечо, пряди светлых волос.

\- Ревнуешь? - шутливо спросил Мерлин, и в следующую секунду сильная рука подняла его на ноги. Еще через мгновение он был вжат в стену, и Артур нависал над ним, упираясь руками в стену и издавая что-то вроде животного рычания.

\- Ревнуешь, - подтвердил Мерлин.

\- Заткнись, - сказал Артур. 

\- Давай без этих красивостей? - попросил Мерлин. Горячее дыхание касалось его губ, и он приподнял подбородок, готовясь встретить поцелуй. Артур не заставил себя ждать.

Праздник шумел снаружи, а здесь, под навесом, Артур целовал его, прижимая к стене. Мерлин тянул его на себя, перебирая волосы на затылке и тихо постанывая в его рот. Вкус белого сладкого вина сливался со вкусом красного терпкого, как сливались их губы и стук сердец. Артур оторвался от него всего на одно мгновение, скользнув рукой по бедру, подтягивая повыше, заставляя Мерлина обвить себя ногой. А затем они снова целовались, и Мерлин слышал музыку и далекий смех, пока шум в его голове не перекрыл все остальное.

\- Идем, - сказал Артур, в очередной раз разрывая контакт, и Мерлин повиновался ему.

При ярком свете все казалось не таким простым и необходимым, как там, в темноте. Они не смотрели друг на друга, но их пальцы все еще были переплетены, когда они поднимались в спальню Артура. 

Чуть позже они лежали лицом друг к другу, соприкасаясь только локтями и коленями. Артур водил ладонью по его плечу, руке, вдоль бока, по линии бедра, замирал на несколько секунд и пускался в обратный путь, касаясь теплыми пальцами шеи и подбородка. Мерлину чудовищно хотелось целоваться, прильнуть ближе, стиснуть Артура в объятьях, но он не шевелился, захваченный этим странным началом. Теперь они не сводили друг с друга глаз, и воздух, казалось, нагревался от их взглядов. Мерлин с почти детским недоумением сознавал, что все происходящее между ними - взаимно, и Артур хочет его, так сильно, как не ведомо самому Мерлину. Это было невыносимо хорошо. И невыносимо плохо. Мерлин понимал, как был слеп. Как были слепы они оба.

\- Артур, - сказал он, ловя его руку у своей груди. 

Пальцы Артура чуть подрагивали. Мерлин стиснул их сильнее, и Артур улыбнулся той обезоруживающей улыбкой, от которой у Мерлина переворачивалось все внутри. Он придвинулся вплотную, обнимая Артура за шею, скользнув коленом между его бедер, а потом приподнял голову, начиная поцелуй.  
Теперь он прикасался к Артуру, как хотелось ему - ртом, с жадностью исследуя языком его рот, руками, с силой проводя по его спине, задирая футболку, впиваясь пальцами в кожу, словно был способен забраться под нее, словно это было ему необходимо. Он наваливался на него, бедрами вжимая его в постель, словно что-то из того, что происходило между ними, требовало дополнительного разъяснения. Артур только улыбался, и можно было бы подумать, что даже сейчас Мерлин умудрялся делать вещи, забавляющие его, но это конечно было не так.  
Когда они выдохлись, когда прикосновения и отчаянные поцелуи стали казаться лишь прелюдией, когда одежды на них стало слишком много, и воздух вокруг сделался невыносимо горячим, Артур спросил:

\- Это ведь не все, Мерлин, ты понимаешь?

Мерлин кивнул со всей серьезностью, хотя вопрос показался ему дико смешным. Они разделись, не мешая друг другу, и снова сошлись, теперь уже соприкасаясь обнаженной горячей кожей, и между ними не осталось ничего, кроме желания. Оно затихло - ненадолго, когда Артур уже был в нем, вытесненное более сильными ощущениями, но вернулось, стоило начать им двигаться, и дальше уже ничто не могло сравниться с его силой. Мерлин чувствовал, что с каждым толчком все в нем напрягается, как тетива лука перед выстрелом, и ему до одури хотелось снять это напряжение, и в то же время казалось, что он способен терпеть его вечно.  
Он был теперь сверху, раскачиваясь на бедрах Артура, упираясь дрожащими коленями в матрас. Он изгибался и стонал, не в силах переносить удовольствие хоть чуточку тише, и Артур сжимал его член, позволяя Мерлину толкаться в его кулак в удобном для себя ритме.  
Если Мерлин и обессилел, он уже не помнил этого, вокруг него были только руки Артура, нежно гладящие его по спине, и губы Артура на его губах, и невероятное безумное, слепящее, наслаждение, прокатывающееся по всему его нутру.

Они приходили в себя в тишине. Артур обнимал его поперек живота, уткнувшись лбом в затылок и влажно дыша ему в шею. Мерлин лежал, закрыв глаза, ни о чем не думая. Засыпая, он накрыл руку Артура своей, переплетая их пальцы. 

Мерлину показалось, что он проснулся от какого-то звука, но сколько бы он не прислушивался, вокруг была полнейшая тишина. Артур открыл глаза вместе с ним и, сонно улыбнувшись, перевернулся на спину. Солнце освещало дальний угол спальни, но его лучи потихоньку подбирались к кровати. В воздухе плавала пыль и кружилась мелкая мошкара. 

Артур целовал его - так долго, что Мерлин успел раствориться в нем до мелких частиц. Но ему удалось собрать себя, когда Артур от него оторвался.

\- Все еще пустяки? - поинтересовался он, глядя на его губы, словно ему все еще было мало.

Артур ответил непривычно серьезным взглядом.

\- Мерлин.

\- Да?

\- Это никогда не было пустяками. Но и не значит того, что ты ему приписываешь.

Артур лгал. Мерлин теперь знал это, как и то, что не сможет с этим мириться.

\- Что ж, - сказал он, пожав плечами.

\- Что ж, - повторил Артур с той же интонацией.

Они разняли объятия. Мерлин мимолетно поежился от холода, опуская ноги на холодный пол, а в следующий миг Артур прижался теплой грудью к его спине, обвивая одной рукой поперек живота.

\- Это значит - останься? - спросил Мерлин, прикрывая глаза.

\- На выходные, - промычал Артур. - Раз уж ты все равно здесь, - и поцеловал Мерлина в шею.

Целовать Мерлина в шею - не самый честный прием. Впрочем, и Мерлин не был идеально честен в отношении собственных приемов. Он запустил руку в волосы Артура и повернул голову, встречая его губы своими. Поцелуй вышел тягучим, полным желания. И прощальным. Мерлин разорвал контакт и под изумленным взглядом Артура поднялся с кровати, принимаясь разыскивать брюки.

\- Мерлин.

\- Да, Артур?

\- Полагаешь, я стану умолять?

\- Нет, - мотнул головой Мерлин.

\- Тогда что?

Мерлин остановился напротив кровати, застегивая рубашку.

\- Ничего. - Мерлин сжал кулаки и потряс ими в воздухе, скорчив счастливую гримасу. - Ты выиграл!

Артур нахмурился. Сейчас Мерлин мог читать его как открытую книгу и наблюдать за борьбой, которую этот упрямец вел с собой. 

\- Что ж. Только учти: когда закроется дверь, - Артур указал на нее подбородком, не спуская глаз с Мерлина. - Все будет кончено.

\- Что все, Артур? 

\- Что ты хочешь услышать?

\- Все, что тебе есть сказать.

Артур сжал переносицу пальцами и потер веки:

\- Всего хорошего, Мерлин.

Артур все еще сидел на краю кровати, прикрывшись простыней. У него был шрам чуть ниже правого колена - Мерлин вспомнил рассказ мистера Оуэна о том, как Альма сбросила своего юного хозяина, когда он сел на нее впервые - и легкий ожог над левым, о происхождении которого Мерлин понятия не имел. Как и о многом другом, что касалось этого человека. Хотя между его бедер все еще оставалось теплым место, где Мерлин только что сидел, а на плече красовался след от зубов, оставленный им. 

\- Всего хорошего, Артур, - сказал он, направляясь к двери.

Мерлин уехал до завтрака, напоследок заглянув в конюшню. Солнце пробивалось сюда сквозь приоткрытые деревянные ставни, одуряюще пахло сеном и... Мерлин улыбнулся. Мистер Оуэн расчесывал хвост Белошвейки, по обыкновению нахваливая ее красоту, а Эндрю чистил стойло Гахериса и насвистывал какой-то современный мотивчик. Мерлин набрал сушеных яблок из корзинки у входа и направился к Альме, которая беспокойно мерила стойло шагами. Она тихо заржала, завидев его, и с готовностью прихватила яблоко с его руки, пощекотав ладонь плюшевыми губами.

\- Артур мне голову оторвет за то, что я тебя балую, - ласково сказал Мерлин. 

Альма мотнула челкой - мягкой как шелк, и демонстративно пожевала пустыми челюстями. Мерлин протянул ей второе яблоко. Ухватив его, лошадь отошла к противоположной стене, желая наслаждаться в одиночестве. Мерлин разложил локти на перегородке и наблюдал за ней, чувствуя внутри противную тесноту. Она давила изнутри, то сжимаясь в комок, то разливаясь в груди, и Мерлин раз за разом тщетно пытался ее сглотнуть.

Альма вновь подошла к нему, склонив голову и тычась мордой ему в шею, в подмышку, прося еще яблок. Мерлин обнял ее, зарываясь пальцами в гриву, и они замерли так на несколько долгих секунд. Слезы душили его, но Мерлин не дал им воли, закусив губу и вздрагивая одними плечами. Он быстро чмокнул Альму и рванул прочь, удирая, как последний слабак, рассыпав по дороге все яблоки. Пересек двор, ни разу не обернувшись в сторону дома. Машина не подвела его, заведясь с первого раза, и Мерлин гнал всю дорогу до города, как будто притормози он немного, и то, что осталось за его спиной, грозило поглотить его без следа.

~*~

Мерлин дал себе месяц, чтобы выкинуть Артура из головы. Не совсем выкинуть, конечно, а хотя бы перестать думать о нем каждую секунду. Потом освоить вторую стадию - не вспоминать, пробуждаясь по утрам. Затем - не мечтать по вечерам. И так далее. Все это было абсолютно смехотворно. Учитывая, как глубоко он завяз, и как трудно забыть того, о чьей жизни ты пишешь. Пишешь о его доме, о людях, окружающих его. Просто пишешь его имя, в конце концов. В то же время, диплом и статья поглотили его с головой. Дни и ночи он просиживал над работой, шлифуя и доводя текст до нужного уровня. В тот день, когда он отдал статью редактору, в его душе стало по-настоящему пусто. 

Мерлин использовал фотографии, сделанные Лансом, который, вернувшись из поместья, не нашел ничего лучше, как покрутить ему пальцем у виска, обронив что-то вроде "и ты его упустил?". Мерлин не помнил, чтобы откровенничал с ним, поэтому принялся сверлить глазами Гвен, которая тут же спряталась за монитором.

Фотографии были изумительны. Первые изображения Артура Пендрагона, которые попадут на страницы печатного издания, не считая кадров, сделанных папарацци, и небольших официальных фото для справочников по конному спорту.  
Артур на них был таким же естественным, как в жизни. На одной из серий снимков он сидел на диване в гостиной - закинув одну руку на спинку, Эмси лежал у его ног. На другой - снят на фоне своего дома. Сердце Мерлина забилось быстрее, когда он заметил легкую улыбку, прятавшуюся в уголках губ, и насмешливый, по-артуровски самодовольный взгляд.  
Третья серия снимков заставила Мерлина закусить губу. Артур был на них с Альмой. Там, где он смотрел в кадр, взгляд его был серьезным и открытым, но таких фотографий было немного. Куда чаще Артур смотрел на Альму, улыбаясь ей такой улыбкой, которую даже Мерлин никогда у него не видел.  
Вот она - его женщина, - усмехнулся он и поставил пометку с рекомендацией на обложку.

Артур появился в редакции на следующий день после того, как номер поступил в продажу. Он провел в кабинете мистера Килгарры четверть часа, после чего купил кофе в кофейном автомате. Отхлебнув горячей жидкости, он уселся на стол Мерлина, прямо на разворот с собственными фотографиями.

\- Классная статья, Мерлин.

Артур говорил таким тоном, словно они расстались только вчера, причем расстались мирно.

\- Спасибо.

\- Журнал хорошо продается?

\- Сейчас еще трудно сказать. - Мерлин откинулся на спинку кресла, вытягивая ноги под стол. - Но, полагаю, придется допечатывать тираж.

\- Я очень рад, - Артур снова глотнул из стаканчика. - Мне, правда, понравилось. Кстати, Мерлин. Я сижу здесь, а не на кофейном аппарате. 

Мерлин перевел на него взгляд:

\- Я не знаю, что ты должен будешь сказать, Артур Пендрагон, чтобы мне стало важно, где ты сидишь.

Артур чуть сжал губы. 

\- У тебя в статье ошибка.

\- Что? - вскинулся Мерлин. - Где?

\- У меня нет никакой невесты по имени Вивиан.

Мерлин закашлялся, и Артур протянул ему кофе.

\- Попей. 

Повисла пауза, во время которой Мерлин пялился в стакан, а Артур пялился на него. В редакции воцарилась гробовая тишина, даже телефоны перестали звонить. И в этой тишине голос Артура прозвучал особенно громко:

\- Я был неправ. С самого начала.

\- А? 

\- Не прикидывайся, ты слышал.

\- Нет.

\- Все слышали, Мерлин, - с нажимом произнес Артур.

\- А я - нет, - упрямо сказал Мерлин.

Артур чуть сдвинулся, и Мерлин испугавшись, что он собирается уйти, дернулся следом. От Артура это, к сожалению, не укрылось.

\- Мне трудно повторить такое дважды подряд, - он немного наклонился, но голос не понизил. - Может, после работы? 

Наверное, стоило поломаться чуть дольше, но Мерлин чувствовал, что его губы расплываются в улыбке, сдержать которую было выше его сил.

\- Ты скажешь мне еще раз, что был неправ?

\- Скажу, - подтвердил Артур и, видя изумление Мерлина, пояснил: - Я обещал Альме вернуть тебя любой ценой.

\- Альма - это лошадь, - произнес Мерлин одними губами, поворачиваясь к Гвен, которая смотрела на них с легкой улыбкой. И продолжил, обращаясь к Артуру: - Я заканчиваю в семь.

\- Отлично! - Артур взглянул на него и добавил с деланным недовольством: - О, Боже, нет. Ты снова сияешь.

\- Ничего подобного, - замотал головой Мерлин.

\- Сияешь.

Мерлин знал, что это правда. Счастье переполняло его, кружило водоворотом, и он не мог остановить это, даже если бы хотел. Возможно, Артур был прав, называя его идиотом. Самую малость.

\- Ладно, - согласился он. - Пусть я сияю. И... как это выглядит?

Артур улыбнулся и показал ему большой палец: 

\- Волшебно!


End file.
